


Mudd

by kat_hollifield13



Category: Meitantei Conan | Detective Conan | Case Closed, Supernatural
Genre: Child Abuse, Cowboys & Cowgirls, F/M, M/M, Murder Mystery, Phantom Theives, Slow Burn, Texas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 32,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat_hollifield13/pseuds/kat_hollifield13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a cowboy and his family move to Osaka from Texas, they turn the world of the big four upside-down. What is their connection to Hattori Sr. and the Kaitou KID?</p><p>Gabriel appears in chapter 12!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Texan

The summer heat was smoldering in the downtown Beika city park. Heat waves could be seen rising from the sidewalks and the trees seemed to wilt in the sun. Despite this, the area was full of people. Children ran around excitedly, dogs barked from leashes, and street vendors tried to sell their wares.

At one particular stall, three girls oohed and awed at the simple wire necklaces laid out before them. A girl with short blonde hair delicately lifted a silver pendant and held it up to another's neck, "You should definitely go for this one."

The girl took the necklace and studied it more closely, "You think so?"

The blonde girl grinned, "Of course! It's suits you perfectly. I can take a picture of it and send it to Shinichi, tell him it was a gift from some guy at school. He'll be so jealous!"

The girl blushed furiously, "Sonoko!"

A third girl nudged her in the side, "Aw, I thinks its sweet, Ran. Besides it does look good on you."

Ran turned to her, "That's no fair, Kazuha. How come Sonoko never picks on you?" She dug in her purse and pulled out some money to pay for the trinket.

Sonoko laughed, "Oh, I just haven't had enough fun with you yet."

Kazuha grimaced and patted Ran's shoulder comfortingly. A few feet away, watching with identical expressions of boredom, two teenage boys stood. Well, one teenage boy and one _formerly_ teenaged boy. They watched as the girls scuttled over to the next stall.

"Oi, do you think they've bought enough yet?" Heiji said lamely, crossing his arms.

"Do they ever?" His short companion answered just as lamely. Conan sighed and brought his watch into view. "We've only been here 4 hours. They've had just enough time to hit half the stores."

Heiji groaned, "Dear kami."

They followed the girls reluctantly, deciding to turn their attention to the crowd to try and escape the mundane blahness of shopping. Sonoko squeaked when she was shoved, Kazuha turned to reprimand the assailant but instead found herself chasing after the man who had snatched Sonoko's purse. Heiji and Conan were quick to pull ahead of her, after the other two girls screamed.

The man ran through the crowd recklessly, turning over trashcans and other objects to try and trip up his pursuers. The purse-snatcher yelled for people to move out of the way and growled when a lone figure detached itself from a corn dog cart to stand in the middle of the path.

The purse-snatcher pulled a knife from his pocket and charged forward. At the last second, as he raised his blade, the figure crouched, grabbed the mans wrist and flipped him over his head onto the pavement. The purse was wrestled from the struggling mans grip and a boot was placed on the assailants arms, that had been painfully bent behind his back.

Heiji and Conan skidded to a stop next to the pair, breathing hard. Heiji pulled out his cell phone and quickly informed the police. "They said they'd be here in about ten minutes." He said as he closed the phone and stuck it back in his pocket. Conan nodded in response and they turned to the person who had the man painfully pinned.

It was a teenage boy about their age. He had blonde hair sticking out from underneath an old baseball cap that had a fishhook pin clipped to the brim, coupled with an t-shirt, vest, blue jeans, and a pair of well worn cowboy boots. A tourist they assumed. Running feet approached them and they turned to greet the girls as they arrived on scene.

Ran looked in between Heiji and the downed man, "What happened?"

Conan looked up, "This guy over here took him down. Heiji-nii-san called the police already."

Sonoko growled and stomped over to the man, "Where's my purse you jerk." She muttered as she searched for it. She then turned to the blonde boy as Ran and Kazuha approached him.

"Thank you for capturing him. You didn't happen to find a purse on him did you? He stole it from my friend here." Ran said, motioning with her hands between the man and Sonoko.

The blonde grinned and shook his head, "Aw shucks, there's no problem Ma'am. So I assume this belongs to the little missus over here then?" He held out the purse to Sonoko.

Heiji and Conan felt their jaws drop open. Sonoko slowly took the purse from him and stifled a snort. Ran and Kazuha just smiled but glanced between each other disbelievingly. The boy scratched the back of his head and in a thick Texan drawl said, "I don't know why I always get that reaction everywhere I go around here."

Ran giggled, "Where are you from?"

The blonde grinned sheepishly, "Ain't it kinda obvious? I'm from the US. Texas to be exact."

Sonoko laughed, then grinning said, "Wow, so your like a cowboy right out of a western movie, huh? Rescue the damsel in distress? That's so cute."

The blonde shook his head, "Naw ain't nothing like that. I'm just doin' what anybody would of done."

Heiji and Conan shared an incredulous look, before Conan turned and childishly exclaimed, "You sure took down that bad man fast. Do you know karate?"

The blonde chuckled, "Nah, nothing fancy like that. I've just been in my fair share of brawls."

"So what brings you to Beika?" Ran asked curiously. It wasn't everyday they met someone from the southern US states. 

The blonde nodded, "Well, I just recently moved to Osaka and decided to get some sight seein' in today. Heard about this fair and decided to pick something up for my sister."

"Osaka? Hey, that's where me 'n' Heiji live." Kazuha exclaimed brightly, motioning to Heiji.

The blonde glanced between them, "Really? Well ain't that something?"

Ran nodded, "Really, what a coincidence! My name is Mouri Ran, this is my friend Suzuki Sonoko. These are Toyama Kazuha, Hattori Heiji, and Edogawa Conan, who lives with me and my father."

The blonde grinned, "It's mighty nice to meet y'all." He reached out a hand, which Ran took, " The names Mic, Mic D, detective."

The group shared a startled look, "D-detective? How old are you?"

Mic quirked an eyebrow, "Seventeen, why?"

"Nothing it's just- We know a few detectives." Sonoko said quite startled.

Mic shrugged, then looked like he was going to say something, paused and then he frowned, "Hattori...where have I heard that name before..."

Kazuha jumped up eagerly, "I know! You see Heiji's a famous high school detective in Osaka. That's probably where you recognize his name."

Mic glanced up in surprise, "Detective, huh? Yeah, yeah I think I read about you in the paper once, but that's not why I recognize him. Your father is Hattori Heizo, right?"

Heiji nodded, "Yeah he's the chief commissioner of police, why?"

Mic slapped a fist into one hand, "That's it! That's where I recognized ya from. Old man Hattori, he and my dad were friends."

Heiji studied Mic, something about him seemed off. Their eyes met and Heiji was startled by a piercing gold gaze. Heiji scratched the back of his head, "Sorry, I don't recognize you."

Mic shook his head, never losing his easy smile, "I don't doubt that. I never met the man in person. Just heard about him from my old man."

Ran tilted her head to the side, "So was your father in the police force?"

Mic shook his head, "Nah, not that I know of. He was an FBI agent in America, a member of the BAU."

"Was?" Heiji caught.

Mic shrugged, "He and my mom died a long time ago."

Sonoko frowned, "What's BAU?"

"It stands for Behavioral Analysis Unit. They are a branch of the FBI that profile terrorists and killers by studying the way their mind works." Conan answered, then sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "I mean at least that's what I heard on the TV."

Ran smiled, "Well, how about we get out of the heat and go find some where to sit down and chat. I've heard about this little restaurant near by. People say it's nice."

Mic nodded, "Sure thing. But I wouldn't exactly call this heat."

The others gave him an unbelieving look to which he just shrugged, "I'm from Texas, the bipolar state. Believe me I've seen worse. But hey, how bout you ladies go ahead and save us some seat's while me and the guys wait here till the police come pick this piece of crap up off the sidewalk."

The girls started, realizing they had forgotten the purse-snatcher. They nodded and left to go reserve some seats. Mic turned to Heiji, "So I'm guessing you two got dragged along to carry the girls 'purchases'?"

Heiji laughed, running a hand through his hair, "That obvious?"

Mic shook his head, "Ha, once you've been through it, it's easier to see the signs. Y'all are lucky, you don't know _her_."

Heiji and Conan nodded knowingly, "So where's the one that dragged you here?"

Mic shrugged, "Probably doin' something illegal. So honestly I _don't_ want to know."

"Conan-kun! I should have known you would be here." A woman's voice called out.

The three turned towards the voice, "Officer Satou, Officer Takagi!" Conan greeted them.

"So is this the thief you called about?" Takagi motioned towards the man still captured under Mic's boot.

Heiji nodded, "The one and only. Stole nee-san's purse earlier."

They nodded and pulled the man to his feet as Mic backed off. They handcuffed him and Satou turned to Heiji, "Your the one who called it in right? We're going to need you to file a report."

Conan frowned, "Ran-nee-chan and the others are waiting for us, they left to reserve some seats."

The officers nodded, Satou pulled the man over to a police car and stuffed him in the back. "That's ok, we'll drive you to where ever they are and we can file it out there. Um, and you are?" She asked referring to Mic.

Mic, flustered, reached out and shook both officers hands before tipping his hat towards Satou, "Mic D, Ma'am. I'm a high school detective like this here fella from Osaka."

Takagi laughed lightly, and Satou elbowed him in the ribs, "Another one? You kids just keep coming out of the woodwork everywhere don't you?"

Mic nodded, "I don't rightly know, Heiji is the first one I myself have met. How many high school aged detectives could there be?"

Takagi shrugged, "Well, there's Kudo Shinichi, he's pretty famous in the east. Though we haven't heard from him in a while."

Satou nodded and waved as the police car pulled off, "And of course Hattori-kun here is famous in the west. I've also heard rumors about a high school detective from England, Um...Hakuba- something or other."

"Hakuba Saguru." Conan offered.

Mic nodded, "Hmm. Well, then. I'll just have to call up Sheriff Edwards and tell him I ain't his call boy anymore. There's three more he can work like dogs." At that he laughed. "I's just kiddin'. He wouldn't believe me anyways."

Satou motioned to a red car parked nearby. "We'll take my car."

The group quickly moved over and climbed inside. Satou turned in her seat, "So where are we meeting Ran-chan?"

There was a short moment of silence, Heiji hit his forehead, "Shoot, nee-san didn't tell us the name of the place they were going."

Conan sighed and pulled out his phone, "I'll call her right quick and find out."

Conan dialed the number quickly, on the third ring the phone picked up. "Conan-kun?" Ran's voice came through.

"Ran-nee-chan, Officer Satou is driving us to the restaurant, but we don't know what restaurant we are supposed to meet you at in the first place."

Ran laughed, "Oh, right, how forgetful of me. Yeah, we're at-"

A shrill scream cut her off, Conan jumped, "Ran-nee-chan!"

Ran laughed, "I'm sorry Conan! A bee flew into Sonoko's hair. We're at the Tuesday's Pastry Shop three blocks over. We're sitting right out front-"

A man's scream cut through the phone this time, "Nanoe! What happened! Someone help!"

Kazuha's voice called out for an ambulance. Conan stiffened, "Ran-nee-chan, what's happening!"

The phone was a buzz of commotion, then suddenly Ran's voice reappeared, "Conan-kun...did you say that Officer Satou was with you? Someone was just killed."


	2. Coffee, Cake, Murder?

The bright red sports car made a very slight screeching sound as it swung up to the curb. The few spectators that lined the sidewalk in front of the pastry shop jumped back as all four doors of the car swung open.

Stepping from the car, the occupants of the back seat stared up at the two story building in a mixture of wonder and horror.

The building was painted to resemble the cakes the shop was famous for selling. All pastel pink and white trim. A darker pink awning was attached to the building, providing a nice shady place for customers to sit behind miniature white picket fences.

An elegantly painted oval sign hung from the awning proclaimed the shops name: _Tuesday's_.

Mic made his way around the back of the car, Officer's Satou and Takagi were already pushing through the crowd and into the building.

The tinkling of a bell welcomed the group as they entered the shop. Greeted by the intense smell of sweets and coffee. The shop had an classic feel with its pink walls, red booths, brightly lit display cases, and black and white checkered floor. Ran quickly made her way over from the right side of the room where a group of people stood.

Officer Satou stepped forward to meet her, "Ran-chan, where is the body?"

Ran simply pointed behind them. The body of a woman, in her mid twenties lay half in and half out of one of the many booths. Ran shivered, "She was already dead when she hit the floor. Kazuha-chan called an ambulance, but they haven't arrived yet."

Heiji stepped forward, "Oi, where is she anyways?"

"Sonoko began to feel ill so Kazuha-chan went with her to the ladies room." Ran said looking behind her, as if half expecting them to return at her mentioning them.

"Has anyone touched the body?" Satou asked, pulling out her cell phone.

Ran shook her head, "I touched her to see if she was still breathing, and her boyfriend," she pointed to one of the people standing across the room, "He was holding her when I got there. No one else has touched her. I made sure no one left either."

Takagi patted her shoulder reassuringly, "Thank you, Ran-san. Would you like to sit down while Officer Satou calls the Inspector?"

As she was lead away, behind the two officers back, the three young detectives had slipped to the victims side.

Conan, as usual, arrived first. Heiji and Mic crouched down on opposite sides of the body, Heiji on the left and Mic to the right. The woman had short wavy brown hair, her mouth still open from choking.

Conan glanced up towards the newcomer, Mic, beneath his bangs. This was going to serve as a problem when investigating the case. He looked up towards Heiji and childishly said, "Didn't that movie last night say that an almond sent would be left behind if the person was poisoned with cyanide?"

Heiji nodded and leaned down to sniff, "Yeah, it looks like she was poisoned with cyanide."

Taking a handkerchief from his back pocket, Heiji pulled out the victims wallet and id. "Her name is Takahashi Nanoe. Age 26. Lives in Tokyo. College student."

Across from them Mic stood and studied the booth. "It looks like she and her boyfriend were on a date."

Heiji and Conan also stood and seconded Mic's observation. Heiji frowned and rubbed his chin, "Whatever has the poison in it is the last thing she put to her lips. The only problem is it could have been anything on this table."

Conan turned and glanced at the room full of suspects, "Why don't you ask the boyfriend? He was sitting right across from her."

Mic turned towards the other side of he room, a thoughtful look on his face. Then he looked to Heiji with a amused grin, "You know, this was supposed to be my vacation. I think I'll sit this one out." With that said, he cheerfully turned on his heel and walked to a booth across the room.

For a few stunned moments Heiji and Conan could only stare after him. Heiji turned to Conan, "Do you think he's serious?"

Conan only shrugged, "I haven't the slightest idea. He does seem to be pretty laid back. This case _is_ probably going to be wrapped up easily."

The doors bell signaled the entrance of Inspector Megure and his team. Satou and Takagi quickly briefed him.

Megure sighed heavily and glanced between the victim and the suspects. He lifted an eyebrow when Heiji approached him. "Your that high school detective from Osaka aren't you? What are you doing here?"

Ran stepped up, followed by Sonoko and Kazuha who had since reappeared. "Hattori-kun was spending the day with us."

Heiji grinned, "The victims name is Takahashi Nanoe, 26. She was poisoned with cyanide."

Megure frowned, "Alright then. Takagi, Satou! Have you run background checks on the suspects yet?"

Takagi fumbled for his notebook. "Y-yes sir! According to the database none of the five suspects have a criminal record."

Megure glanced around, "Five? Have you already cleared Blondie over there?" He gestured to Mic who was seated apart from the other suspects. He took up and entire booth seat, elbow leaning against the table. He smiled and waved lazily.

Takagi shook his head, "That is Mic D. A high school detective from America. He was with Officer Satou and I when the murder took place."

Megure groaned, "Another one? That's just what I need. Alright then...tell me what you have so far."

Crossing his legs Mic smirked slightly at the comment.

The Inspector motioned for the two officers to follow him to a table just to the blonde's left as the coroner made his way to the body. He watched as Heiji stealthily placed himself within earshot.

Mic hadn't lied when he had said he wanted to sit the case out. He thought he'd take this chance to watch how the Japanese police worked. How good this Hattori guy was.

But as per usual he wouldn't be able to help himself, seeing as the interviews were taking place so near by.

The officer called Takagi began to read from his notebook, "First of all we have the victims boyfriend. Miura Katsu, age 25. He works at his parents book store. He's been in a relationship with the victim for almost a month.

Next is Saito Mitsuo, age 32, delivers newspapers. He was here to pick up an order. He claims to have only seen the victim in passing at a local convenient store they both use.

Then there is Hashimoto Kiyoshi, 21, works at a fast food restaurant. He was here for coffee. He says he and the victim have a single class together at college but he's never talked to her before.

Then there's the shop owner, Yamasaki Junko, 48. She knew the victim well enough to remember her order. Said the victim was a regular who visited at least three times a week.

Lastly there is the waiter, Chikafuji Yuuma, 30. He claims to know the victim for the same reasons as Yamasaki-san. He's worked here for only a few months. Before that he worked at his parents sushi shop, Fugu." Takagi finished reading and looked up.

Megure nodded, "Alright, have them all searched for any traces of poison. I want to interview the boyfriend first."

Takagi nodded and raced to retrieve the boyfriend.

When every one was in their place, a very average man sat across from the inspector. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. The inspector began his interrogation, "So, Miura-san. What was your relationship with the victim?"

Miura jumped a bit and straightened his glasses, "Nanoe-chan is- was my girlfriend."

"And how long had the two of you been dating?" The inspector asked.

"About six weeks now." Miura looked down at his hands, sorrow evident in his expression.

"Alright, so have there been any problems between the two of you lately?"

Miura shook his head, "No, not at all! Nanoe was very kind and we hardly ever fought. Even when we did it was just about silly things like movies and stuff."

"So, where were you exactly when Takahashi-san collapsed?"

"I-I was sitting directly across from her in the booth."

The Inspector raised a hand, "Can you think of anyone who would want to hurt Takahashi-san?"

Miura once again shook his head, "No I can't think of anyone. Everyone loved Nanoe-chan."

"Alright," The Inspector leaned his elbow on the table, "has anything struck you as odd the last few weeks? Like anything unusual?"

Miura began to shake his head but stopped, "Well...there was something. She received an odd package on the doorstep four weeks ago."

The Inspector straightened in his seat, "A package you say? What was in it?"

"I remember there were some pictures, like of an arm and hair, a typed card. They came with her favorite chocolates and flowers too. Nanoe-chan threw them away and never said anything about it so I just dismissed it as nothing. I figured it was her ex trying to get back together with her."

The Inspector motioned for Satou to take notes, "And what was the name of Takahashi-san's ex-boyfriend?"

Miura scratched his chin, "It was...Tsura. Tsura, Saina."

Closing her book with a slight slap, Satou turned, "I'll go call headquarters to check him out."

Nodding her way, the Inspector turned back towards Miura, "All right, that will be all for now. Please go back to your seat. We'll come to you if we have any more questions."

Miura nodded and walked away from the table. Shortly, Takagi lead the owner of the shop to the table.

The middle-aged woman was a plump, apron wearing woman with short, curly red hair. She had the face of someone who was abnormally cheerful. At the moment though, she looked pale and jumpy.

"Ok, Yamasaki-san, where were you when Takahashi-san collapsed?" The Inspector inquired.

"I was filling that young man's order at the cash register." She answered pointing to the newspaper deliverer.

"And what was your relationship with the victim?" The Inspector asked.

"Well, Nanoe-san was one of my regular customers. She's been coming to my shop for over a year now. Since she began classes at the college, she's been coming in almost three times a week."

"So were the two of you very close?" The Inspector asked.

Yamasaki nodded lightly, "She was a very friendly woman. We had similar interests so I always looked forward to our chats."

The Inspector wiped a hand over his mustache, "So you must have known her relatively well. Did Takahashi-san confided in you or maybe you noticed something out of the ordinary?"

Shifting in her seat Yamasaki leaned forward, "Actually there is something. Nanoe-san mentioned to me about something troubling her lately."

"And what was that?" The Inspector questioned eagerly.

"Well, a few months ago her aunt passed away. They weren't very close. Nanoe-san told me that ever since the funeral she has been feeling like she was being watched. Things would move around, disappear even, in her apartment. Windows would open and she said strange things were even happening outside of her home." Yamasaki seemed to get slightly excited as she spoke.

The Inspector hesitated, "You don't mean to tell me...Takahashi-san believed she was haunted?"

Yamasaki nodded, "What other explanation can there be? Nanoe-san and I both agreed to that fact. We spent quite a few hours contemplating possibilities."

The Inspector was fighting to keep a serious composure, "So the 'similar interests'...?"

"Well, I guess you could say the two of us were very superstitious." Yamasaki said bashfully.

"Ah huh. Ok then Yamasaki-san, that's all for now. Please wait with the others." The Inspector said rubbing a hand over his forehead.

Yamasaki quickly left the table and was summarily replaced by a shaggy, unkept, black haired man.

"Sir," Officer Satou reappeared. When the Inspector nodded for her to continue she took a last glance at her notebook before putting it away. "Saina Tsura was a dead end, he moved to Egypt seven weeks ago."

The waiter fidgeted, knees bouncing very slightly as he waited for the conversation between the two to end. "Alright, I understand. Well, then where were we? Ok, Chikafuji-san, how well did you know Takahashi-san?"

"She was a regular customer, always got the same thing." Chikafuji answered nonchalantly.

"I see. So did you notice Takahashi-san acting strangely recently?"

Chikafuji scratched at his chin, "I didn't notice anything. I never really got to serve her cause she was always talking with Yamasaki-sama."

The Inspector sighed, "Alright where were you when Takahashi-san collapsed?"

Looking slightly peeved Chikafuji answered, "I was in the kitchen trying to fix the sinks disposal. Wait, you aren't trying to pin this on me are you!" His outburst flustered the Inspector.

"Of course not, we're only following protocol." The Inspector answered, raising both hands in a calming gesture.

"Inspector Megure! We've found cyanide in Hashimoto Kiyoshi's computer bag!"

The commotion that followed resulted in Chikafuji standing in the back and a frantic, brown haired, college student sitting in his place.

"Hashimoto-san can you please explain to us why you have cyanide in your possession?" Megure asked sternly, now standing.

Shaking the young man grasped at the tables edges, "Y-yes. I, actually, t-today I was...I was planning to commit suicide."

"Suicide? For what reasons?"

"Well...I have nothing left to live for. My family disowned me, my girlfriend dumped me and I'm failing all of my classes at college. I was going to have some coffee and then go to the park. I-I wanted to be found quickly." A few tears welled up in his eyes as he spoke.

"I see. And what was your relationship with Takahashi-san?"

"We had a algebra class together at the college. She was one of the best in class so she was called on a lot. That's how I recognized her. But I've never actually talked to her before." Hashimoto answered.

Megure frowned, "And exactly where were you when Takahashi-san collapsed?"

"I-I was sitting right over there, where that American is sitting. I never left that seat!"

At the mention of his person Mic raised an eyebrow. As the Inspector continued asking the regular questions Mic glanced around the booth.

A cup of coffee, long gone cold, sat on the opposite side of the table. A cheap ballpoint pen and a handful of napkins were scattered around the surface. From his position Mic could seen a pile of torn napkin scattered under the table.

Eyes glancing over the other occupants of the room he took in their appearances. Frowning deeply Mic closed his eyes, something familiar about the situation nagging at the back of his mind. Leaning forward he silently slid from his seat and stood.

Inconspicuously he made his way over to the victims booth on the other side of the room.

The booth was left as it was. Two separate sets of tableware still held a large portion of their orders. Carefully studying the contents of each plate and cup a sudden jolt went through him. His eyes were immediately drawn back to the arguing Hashimoto and Inspector. From the looks of it, the inspector was going to arrest Hashimoto any minute.

And unfortunately that meant the real killer would walk away and most likely get rid of any evidence left before the truth was revealed.

Unbeknownst to the blonde haired teen, two pairs of keen eyes had noticed his odd behavior. Joining his side Heiji and Conan read his expression.

"What is it?" Heiji asked quietly.

Mic glanced at him and turned back to the other occupants of the room, "Hashimoto didn't kill Takahashi."

"What makes ya so sure?" Heiji asked following Mic's gaze.

"I just have a feelin'...and a theory. I haven't quite put all the pieces together yet. I'm havin' to work this case backwards." Mic said closing his eyes in deep thought.

Conan put his hands behind his head, slipping into his child persona with ease, "But the lady was killed with cyanide right? And Hashimoto-san has cyanide. Is it very likely that someone is killed with cyanide and someone with cyanide just happens to be there, too?"

Quirking an eyebrow at Conan, Mic put a hand on his hip, "I suppose your right, but I think that was our biggest mistake."

"Mistake?" Heiji asked crossing his arms as Mic turned back to the table.

"Yep. I think we took one heck of a leap to conclusions. You see, I don't believe our vic was killed with cyanide."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cookies to who ever gets the joke behind the ex-boyfriends name


	3. The Profiler

_Previously: "You see, I don't believe our vic was killed with cyanide."_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
_

"Wasn't killed with-, then what do you think she _was_ killed with?" Heiji asked incredulously.

"Well, I don't know. I might be wrong, like I said its just a theory." Mic gestured to the table, "But look, everything the vic was eating is almond flavored. Probably 'er favorite."

Looking closely Heiji's eyes widened at the revelation, "So your sayin' that what we smelled was this food and not cyanide."

"It could just be a coincidence. But it could also be something the killer knew...and took advantage of." Mic raised a hand to his chin, "The only thing to do is test everything for traces of cyanide. If there isn't any there, we find what _is_. Then dependin' on what's there, it could lead us to the real killer."

"You make it sound so easy, but tests like that are gonna take forever." Heiji shook his head.

Mic reached around to his back pocket and pulled out a pair of rubber gloves, "Maybe, maybe not."

Opening a pocket on his vest, Mic slipped out a golden lipstick tube. From various other pockets Mic produced a tiny spray bottle and a pocket knife. Setting the latter two on the table, Mic popped open the lipstick.

Heiji and Conan shared an equally baffled glance.

The lipstick appeared to be almost see through besides a white core. Taking the pocket knife, Mic sliced a thin piece of the lipstick and placed it on the tip of his finger. With his other hand he broke off some crumbs of a half eaten cookie on the table, and sprinkled them on the lip stick substance.

Then he squished the two together and mixed them slightly. For a full minute he watched the mess before wiping his hand on his pants. "There's no poison in those." He stated.

Slicing another piece of the lipstick off he opened the spray bottle and placed it inside. Shaking it vigorously, he opened it once again. Picking up a small glass of almond tea, he poured a few drops into the bottle. Shaking it once again, the trio watched in amazement as the liquid inside turned a startling blue.

Mic quickly brought up the lipstick tube to eye level, staring intently at a small chart that could now be seen on the side. At that moment, one could almost see gears clicking into place in his head. Turning to Heiji he said confidently, "Hashimoto isn't our unsub."

Opening his mouth to question him, Heiji was cut short as Mic walked past him. His entire presence completely focused on the suspects across the room. Curious as he was Heiji knew better than to continue questioning the Texan. He was most likely too intent on the case to even hear him.

As they waited, Heiji and Conan turned their attention to the Inspector and Hashimoto. Hashimoto was obviously on the verge of hysterics as he pleaded his innocence. The Inspector was having none of it. After another 5 minutes, the Inspector stood up angrily, "We've been here long enough. We'll continue this charade downtown." As he said this, other officers came up to take Hashimoto by the arms.

As if those words were a trigger, Mic was suddenly striding up to the table, "Inspector Megure!"

Turning to him the Inspector sized him up, "Your the American detective kid, right? What do you need?"

Mic nodded to the college student, "I don't believe Hashimoto is the one you should be taken downtown just yet."

Raising an eyebrow, the Inspector questioned, "And why do you think that?"

Bringing the small spray bottle of blue fluid into view Mic waved it a bit, "Because Takahashi wasn't killed with cyanide. She was killed with another poison all together, Tetrodotoxin."

Realization dawned on the faces of both Heiji and Conan. The Inspector eyed the teen closely, taking in the aggressive confidence of his expression. "Alright, say she was killed with Tetrodotoxin. Who do you think killed her then?"

Staring at the bottle in his hand for a few seconds Mic raised his eyes and motioned to the group of people across the room, " Chikafuji Yuuma."

All eyes turned to the disheveled waiter. He snarled, "What proof do you have? What makes you think I had anything to do with it?"

Unaffected by the man's outburst Mic went about putting his things away, and removing his gloves as he spoke. "Well, I suppose the most obvious reason is because out of everyone workin' here, you have the easiest access to the toxin.

Until recently you worked at your parent's sushi shop, aptly named Fugu. Fugu, also known as puffer-fish, is the most well known source of tetrodotoxin. 'Cause of that fact very few restaurants have license to serve it."

Chikafuji barked out a laugh, "That is pure speculation on your part, the law won't allow for me to be arrested for murder simply because my estranged parents own a sushi shop that sells fugu."

Quirking an eyebrow, Mic nodded, "Your right. That isn't enough to hold you accountable. But I never said that was the only reason I suspect ya."

Crossing his arms Mic leaned against one of the tables, "Takahashi confided in Yamasaki-san about feelin' like she was bein' watched. She believed she was haunted. But let's just say that it wasn't the ghost of her dead aunt...but a flesh 'n' blood human being sneaking in and out of 'er house. Takin' things, trophies, and followin' her around. Studyin' and learnin' her habits.

Miura mentioned that Takahashi received some kind of package a while back. It came with her favorite flowers and chocolate's, a letter, and some pictures. Obviously someone trying to get her attention. Someone who knew that she was used to receiving gifts on 'er doorstep from her previous boyfriend."

"Alright, so what your saying is that you think Takahashi-san had a stalker, is that what your getting at?" the Inspector questioned. "Even if she did, why are you so sure it was Chikafuji."

Mic smiled faintly, "When the inspector was interviewing Chikafuji, I noticed that he fidgeted constantly, always checkin' around, and he is prone to becoming angry quickly which points to him likely having some sort of form of paranoia. He also avoids makin' eye contact which makes me thinks he lacks in self confidence. Durin' the interviews he always stood apart from the others, and as he said himself, his parents are 'estranged' which I take as a sign he has difficulty with relationships. He also appears to have an intimate knowledge of the law, so he's more intelligent than he looks.

Then come all the physical abnormalities. If you look at the wall behind the register you'll see a photo of the restaurant. In it Chikafuji has a recedin' hairline. Standing in front of us with a full head of hair makes me think he's been takin' pains to go through a hair growth treatment. Also his clothes are a couple sizes too big, and not in a fashion sense neither. I take it that he has lost a lot of weight recently.

This makes me think back to the pictures that came in the package to Takahashi-san. An arm and a head of hair. If perhaps she had received photos before of a baldin' head and a flabby arm, these new ones could have been to show her the improvement her stalker was making to himself to impress her.

Lastly, when I accused him of murder just now, he didn't even blink an eye. So going down the list, he has an obsessive personality, above average intelligence, no or few personal relationships, lack of remorse, low self esteem, and has a mean streak." Mic faced the Inspector, "I've never seen a better definition of an stalker. His type is referred to as the Incompetent Suitor in my type of work."

"What type of work is it that you do?" Takagi asked from Mic's left.

Standing just a tad bit straighter Mic answered. "I'm a profiler."

Inspector Megure began giving orders, "Alright, I think it's a good idea to question Chikafuji-san further on this matter. Satou, I want you to go back and see if there is anything to support...uh...Mic-kun's theory. Hashimoto should be taken in too, and put on suicide watch."

All at once things began to move again and Mic faded into the background of the rush. There was paperwork being filed, testaments being taken, and evidence being collected. When Heiji and Conan finally decided they had seen enough and headed outside, the sun was sitting much lower in the sky.

Mic was standing to their left on the side walk, staring at the crowd that had gathered around the roadblocks. He yawned but grinned upon their approach. "Pretty intense in there, huh?"

Heiji laughed, "No kidding. But I've gotta ask, what was that stuff you used to figure out it was tetrodotoxin?"

Patting a pocket Mic shrugged, "To be honest with ya, I actually haven't got a clue what it is or how it works. But I can use it to find and identify a set of the twelve most commonly used poisons. Changes a different color with each one. Gotta say I can't tell ya how many times its saved my case."

Admittedly impressed Conan found a question that wouldn't be unusual to ask, "So, where did you get something like that?"

"Ah, Professor made it for me." Mic shrugged, "Guys, a genius."

Glancing at the sun, Mic scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Actually I have to run and catch my train. You'll tell the girl's I said 'so long' won't ya?"

The two boys nodded, Mic ruffled Conan's hair, "Well then I owe ya'll one." Flicking the bill of his cap towards Heiji, "Guess I'll see ya round the home turf." With that said Mic turned and began to walk away.

"Oi, Mic."

Mic turned.

Heiji spared Conan a glance before, speaking both their minds, he said, "Good job in there."

Mic raised an eyebrow, then smiled again, waved, and disappeared into a crowd of onlookers.


	4. The Mall Encounter

_~-~-~-Three Days Later-~-~-~_

Standing in front of the entrance to the Haido City Shopping Mall, Ran and Kazuha paused to take a picture together.

"It's unfortunate that Sonoko couldn't make it today." Kazuha said as she pushed open the door to the mall.

"Well, she had some function to go to with her parents." Ran shrugged apologetically.

Kazuha shrugged and leaned in to whisper to Ran, "And why did we bring along the dumb lug and the kid?"

"Well, I didn't want to leave Conan with otou-san, and he gets along so well with Hattori-kun." Ran said looking over her shoulder at the two boys lagging behind them. "Besides Conan said there was some book store he wanted to visit."

Raising an eyebrow Heiji looked down towards Conan, "You didn't say anything about a book store."

"I wasn't the one who invited you." Conan answered sarcastically. "Haibara is making me run an errand for her, some science book just came out and she's making me get it for her."

"Hey boys, we are going to go on ahead. How about we meet up at the food court in an hour or so?" Kazuha asked over her shoulder.

Heiji nodded, "Yeah, I'll text ya when we get there."

The group then went their separate ways. It only took a few minutes for Conan to be in and out of the book store. He and Heiji begrudgingly made their way to the food court, fully prepared for a long wait.

At least it was air-conditioned this time.

* * *

The next hour or so was spent with random chat and only interrupted by a brief lunch. Then they noticed a particularly crowded table, across from them.

Men of all ages had crowded up to the edges of the circle, all fixated on who or whatever was at the table. Curiosity getting the better of the two detective's, the got up and went to investigate. Pushing through the crowd they edged up to the table and got their first glance of the source of the commotion.

A young woman sat provocatively in one of the chairs. Her leg's were crossed under a much too short plaid skirt, positioned in just the right way to show off the tanned skin of her long legs. Her tank top included a low v-cut neck line that showed off her ridiculous bust.

Metallic silver hair just brushed the top of her shoulders. Pink painted lips practically leered at the business man standing to her right. She practically screamed for attention.

A series of muffled 'oofs' signaled the arrival of a new person to the front of the crowd. Stepping from between two taller men, a certain bright eyed Texan stood with a slightly surprised expression.

The expression was quickly masked and Mic crossed his arms over his chest. He sent the woman a condescending look. "Now Sugar, You know better than to come to a place like this your first day out of bed. What if the health official's find out? They'll put you right back in quarantine." The words were said with a certain fondness to them.

Sitting up much straighter than before the woman slapped a fist to the table. "I won't stay in quarantine, I don't care who catches it." She said righteously indignant.

There was an immediate reaction and men began to scuttle away, with muttered apologies and excuses. Then it was only the four of them left.

Mic taking notice of Heiji and Conan, grinned and approached them with a much more relaxed posture. He was wearing the same hat and boots from their first meeting. "Hey, guys. Fancy meetin' you here."

Heiji reached out and shook the offered hand, "Same to ya'. The girls kinda drug me an' the kid. We're meetin' back up with them here."

"Ah, I see. Well why don't you join us?" Mic said jerking a thumb over his shoulder at the woman sitting at the table. She wiggled her fingers in a sarcastic wave.

Pulling up chairs, the three boys joined her at the table. Conan was sat between Mic and the woman. "Say, Mic-nii-san, that was really clever what you said to get all those people to leave. And nee-san reacted so quick. Does this sorta thing happen often?" He asked, having the feeling he already knew the answer.

"Very clever, little boy." The silver haired woman said, "You're right on the money."

Mic rolled his eyes, "It wouldn't if you would actually put some _clothes_ on." His entire being gave off a type of long suffering in the argument.

The woman pouted, "Aw, Mic you're no fun. You have no right to say a thing about my clothes until you pull your wardrobe back into the 21st century." She said gesturing to his long sleeved, worn, red plaid button-up.

Waving his hand in a dismissing gesture Mic motioned to the two other sitting at his table. "This is Hattori Heiji and Edogawa Conan. The one's I met in Beika the other day. Hattori's the one that lives in Osaka too."

The woman turned sea foam blue eyes to the boys in question. "Ah, I remember you mentioning them. I'm Hilary. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Proper responses were given and Hilary turned her attention back to Mic. "I need 6, I mean 460 yen."

"What for?" Mic grumbled as he reached around to his back pocket. "Didn't you bring your own?"

"Oh, I was doing just fine." She said conspiratorially, "I would have gotten it."

With that said, Hilary got up a walked away. The three boys couldn't help but watch as she walked, more than a few heads turned. Mic sighed and rubbed a hand across his face, "One of these days..."

A sound behind them turned their attention behind them. "Mic-kun?" Ran asked in surprise.

Standing, Mic greeted the girls, "Ran-san, and Kazuha-san, right?"

Kazuha handed over her bags that Mic offered to take from her, "I'm surprised you remembered- then again, you're a detective too."

Setting the bags on the table, Mic lead the girls to the seats across from the boys. Pulling up an unused chair from another table, he straddled his seat. "Well, I couldn't rightly forget the names of two ladies such as yourselves."

This comment made the two girls giggle, "You're very sweet, Mic-kun." Ran said as she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "So what are doing here?"

Crossing his arms over the back of the chair Mic grinned sheepishly, "I was kinda dragged here, like these two here." He motioned to Heiji and Conan. Before he could elaborate there was a large blast of white smoke, obscuring Mic's face.

It cleared as quickly as it came, and now a pair of large sunglasses covered his frowning face. His ball cap had been replaced by a leather sky blue hunting cap. "Mic~" Hilary wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back into her chest. Bringing forth shocked blushes from the other occupants of the table. "Aren't these so cute~ I saw them earlier and just had to buy them. Japan has such cute clothes!"

"Hilary!" Mic managed to escape her strangle hold and ripped the sunglasses from his face, "Gimme back my hat."

Hands on her hips she pouted, "Aw, come on. This one is so much cuter."

Rolling his eyes, Mic leveled his gaze on her, "It doesn't even match, besides blue is your color. I highly doubt you bought this for me. You know you want to wear it."

Hilary considered this then sighed, "You're right." With a snap of her fingers, Mic's hat was back in place and the other items disappeared. "It does look cuter on me anyways."

Straightening his hat, Mic waved a hand at the table, "Hilary, Mouri Ran and Toyama Kazuha. Girls, Hilary."

Bouncing on her heels a bit as she turned, Hilary grinned, "Great to meet you both. I haven't had the chance to make any girlfriends since I got here."

Pulling up one more chair for Hilary, the two American's joined the table. Looking between the two of them Ran said, "Likewise. Um, you two get along so well, it's so cute. Hilary-san, how did you make Mic-kun's hat disappear?"

Hilary grinned, "Ah ah, you know a magician never reveals her secrets."

Mic scoffed, "Hilary's been a magic buff since we were kids."

"So you two have known each other since you were kids? That's so cute, are you two a couple?" Kazuha asked eagerly, though no one was skeptical of the answer.

The two Texan's eyes bulged in surprise, Hilary stuttered, "C-couple?"

They turned to stared at each other before busting out in laughter. This did confuse the Japanese natives.

Hilary shook her head and said between laughter, "I never thought that's what it came off as. I should've introduced myself fully before, but we're just so used to acting like this."

Mic interrupted, "Everyone this is my sister, Hilary D."

* * *

Sending one last wave over his shoulder at the group leaving in the opposite direction, Mic popped his neck. He listened to the sound of his boot's clicking against the sidewalk and tried in vain to ignore the presence walking at his side.

"Well, they seemed nice." Hilary said, sincere smile gracing her features.

Casting a sad smirk at the slightly taller woman, he sighed, "Yeah, that they are."


	5. Morning

A loud thump, accompanied by a groan broke through the relative silence of the early dawn sunlight. After a short struggle with the sheets, Mic stared bleary eyed at his alarm clock. Then again, where his alarm clock _should_ have been. This is where the annoying shrill ringing registered to his foggy brain.

Mic whimpered and buried his head under the sheets and comforter once more. After a few short minutes of denial, the ruffled blonde threw off his sheets and glared at the floor, waiting. Sure enough a small wheeled device drove itself out from under his bed in a hasty escape. It crossed the room, beeping, until it ran into a wall. Then it turned around and went in the opposite direction.

Growling Mic shot after the offending device, being able to catch it moments later and slam the off button with little care as to the damage he might cause. Turning the device over revealed the glowing face of an digital clock.

_5:35 AM_

Setting the clock down on his bedside table once again, Mic picked up clothes from the floor as he went along. Ending up in the bath room he washed his face and then stared at the mirror in front of him. Shaking thoughts from his head, he quickly finished his routine and walked back out to sit on the low seat at the foot of his bed.

Laying directly between him and the dresser across from him was a large red blood hound, snoring peacefully away. Rolling his eyes, Mic pulled on his boots and whistled softly, "C'mon McClane, breakfast."

Holding the door open, Mic trotted down the hallway, down a curved flight of stairs, through the front hall, straight to the kitchen in the back. Pushing open the swinging door, bright light and the smell of coffee blasted him in the face.

He didn't have to look to know who had made it to the kitchen before him, as he slipped to the back door to let his dog run outside.

"Ohayo, Nii-san."

Turning Mic walked over to the younger girl sitting at the kitchen island, with a mug so large it made her frail hands look only so much smaller. "Mornin' baby doll."

The young girl turned green eyes to pierce him with a glare, "I told you to stop calling me that."

With that Mic quirked an eyebrow suddenly, looking up and down he made a waving motion, "You dye your hair again?"

Reaching up to pat the still damp hair, the girl nodded, "Yeah, my roots were so far grown out you could hardly tell it had been purple. Professor wasn't able to sit down and make me some new dye during the move though."

Mic grinned, "Looks good, Ronnie. The Prof up yet by the way?" He asked as he opened one side of the large stainless steel fridge to pull out a soda.

Ronnie nodded, taking a sip from her coffee. "Yeah, he's still setting up his lab though. He said he'll be down in a few."

"So that leaves breakfast to me." Mic stared into the depths of the fridge he was still holding open. "Yep, we're gonna have to do some serious shopping soon. I think there was some kinda American food mall somewhere round here. Else we're gonna have to get some shipping done."

In between some insistent chattering, the bacon and eggs frying, and a failed flip of a pancake, a certain busty sister pushed through the door. "Dear, dear brother of mine...this is why I love you." Hilary said as she slid into a seat across the island from her younger sister. "Morning Ronnie, love the color."

Ronnie only grinned faintly, "Ohayo, nee-chan. So, early morning...or late night?"

With a groan Mic slid plates of food in front of the two girls, "Hilary, look what you've done. You've infected the baby with you're perverted ideals." As he said this he wrapped his arms around Ronnie.

Hilary only laughed evilly over Ronnie's faint _'I'm not a baby!'_ , "It has only just begun dear brother. And to answer your question, it was an early morning."

"I take it you succeeded then?" Mic asked, face turning more serious as he turned back to his still burning gas oven.

Hilary winked cutely, "Of course. Didn't take that long at all, like totally not worth the effort."

It was an English voice that interrupted next, "Morning all."

"Morning Professor!" Three voices chorused back.

"Hope your hungry, Mic's cooking again." Ronnie added delightfully, "The dye worked great!"

"They say breakfast is the most important meal of the day," The fourth member of the group said as he sat next to Hilary.

There was a click as the stove was turned off and a plate was placed in front of the other male. "Did I ever mention I really hate that clock you made me?" Mic asked plopping down next to Ronnie.

"Only every morning since I invented it." The newest arrival grinned as he slipped off his thin rectangle glasses, to hang them on the collar of his shirt. "And you only say that because it does it's job. You'd sleep the day away if something didn't make you get out of bed."

Mic rolled his eyes and dug into his own eggs. "Bah, Mark you need a new hobby besides inventing new ways to annoy your only brother."

Mark just ran a hand through his solid black hair. There was silence for a while, until Mark noticed Mic's far away look as he stared out the large windows the their left. "It is quite different than home isn't it." Mark stated.

Mic drew his eyes away, "Yeah, I'll get used to it though. It's just weird not having to be out there, ya know? There's always _something_ you have to work on with the herd and everything."

"Not like here." Mark agreed. He smiled sadly at his brother. He knew it bothered Mic more than he said. They all knew. But he wanted them to be happy, so they wouldn't press him. Mic was made for the ranch, the long days under the hot Texas sun. That was his freedom.

Standing up Ronnie collected the dishes and placed them in the dishwasher. Mic leaned back and stretched his arms over his head. "So, you guys ready for the debriefing. I finally finished making up the blueprints."

This immediately caught the attention of the room's occupants. "All right then brother. What's the plan?" Hilary said, a predatory gleam in her eye.

Mic returned the look, "Alright, Mark I want you to continue with what your doing, but I also want you to see how good security is in the police departments. Ronnie I want you to help him with that, but I want you to focus more on the people. See what you can find on any of the names on this list."

As he said this he handed the youngest a slip of paper. "Most of them are officers and detectives, a few civilians as well. They seemed like the type to get involved. Last but not least, Hilary, I'm letting you off the leash today. I want you on the streets, get what gossip you can about the who's who. Set up a network if you can, and get a feel for the local _hubs_ we might _frequent_ during our stay."

The silver haired woman clapped her hands in excitement, "Ooh, this sounds like fun."

Mic stood from his chair and picked up a weathered jacket from a coat hook beside the back door. "And where are you going?" Ronnie asked.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Mic turned to Hilary, "Well, if Hilary is as good as she said she is, then I have a date."

"A date!" Ronnie exclaimed.

"Oh you know I'm that good. The package will have been right in the middle of his desk as soon as he unlocked his door this morning." Hilary scoffed.

"Wait, what are you two conspiring about?" Mark asked, "And a date with whom?"

Opening the door behind him, Mic fixed a matching cowboy hat onto his head. Tipping it one last time he grinned, "A date with the Chief of Police. Who else is going to tell him there's a new sheriff in town?"


	6. Meeting Heizo

_Previously: Opening the door behind him, Mic fixed a matching cowboy hat onto his head. Tipping it one last time he grinned, "A date with the Chief of Police. Who else is going to tell him there's a new sheriff in town?"_

Heizo Hattori sat at his desk, one hand massaging his forehead before slipping down to cover his eyes. A deep sigh escaped his lips, leaving in a pained _whoosh_ of air. The words on the open folders in front of him blurred and returned to focus as he removed his hand to lift the papers once again.

The American FBI seal was stamped into the bottom right hand corner of each page.

The past half hour he had spent pouring over the contained information. He was having a hard time wrapping his brain around the situation. Part of him didn't want to.

His patience paid off, when someone knocked on the door to his office.

"Come in." He answered gruffly.

Detective Toyama opened the door, "Sir, there is a boy here to see you, though he isn't listed-"

"Send him in, I've been expecting him." Heizo interrupted.

Detective Toyama only hesitated for a moment, before turning slightly to usher in a young man in a Stetson. "Will that be all?" Toyama asked, warily.

Heizo nodded curtly, and the room fell silent as the door clicked shut. Shuffling, the young man strode towards the desk, removing his hat and plopping it onto a corner.

"It's good to finally lay eyes on ya, Old Man."

"Luke's son," Heizo confirmed "He spoke of you often."

Mic smiled wryly, "Yea, well, spoke about you too. Campfire stories 'n all that."

"I'm sorry for your losses." Heizo said slowly.

Mic nodded and sat in a chair provided for visitors. "So, I see you've got quite a bit of readin' done. Summer project?"

Frowning, Heizo glanced down to the folders once more, before answering hesitantly, "Yes. It would appear so. I would be even better prepared if I knew how exactly you delivered them here."

Grinning Mic shrugged, "Don't believe even I could answer you that." Crossing a leg over his knee and leaning forward, Mic suddenly serious, "Though I take it you understand the full extent of the situation I'm in from my notes."

' _Straight to the point'_ Heizo sighed, "I understand what's most important. Though so much information has been stricken from your records has left me with many questions."

"Necessary move, unfortunately. I ain't getting the help I need back home." Mic run a hand through his hair, voice dropping an octave lower, "We're going to need to keep a low profile, and we're going to need your help. Gotta keep people from askin' questions. I'm depending on your secrecy; it's the only way to keep 'em safe."

Heizo nods slowly, "You do realize your Deputy Sheriff status in Texas does not apply to you here. You have no authority."

"Ah C'mon, you knew my dad. You really think that's going to stop me? We're good at what we do, we won't be a hindrance. In fact, you know where to find me if you need our help. Hell, your son does it." Mic shrugged.

"My son is a fool. And I do not believe I would be honoring the memory of your father by inviting you into dangerous situations." Heizo bristled.

Mic scoffed, "We're already in a dangerous situation, I hardly think _solving_ crimes is going to make things any worse than what's already been done."

Heizo's eyes were drawn instantly back to the files, Mic's voice put on a more apologetic note, "Listen, I just want to give ya fair warning, cause we aren't gonna be able to just sit idly by and twiddle our thumbs. And I…I haven't told them. I can't give them a reason without telling them everything…and they don't need that."

"Are you sure in your situation that move is the wisest?" Heizo asked piqued.

Mic shrugged, "Ronnie's just fourteen. She's got school and she's finally able to just be a care free kid. I can't take that away from her yet. There are places Mark can go and talk science and be understood. It was hard enough to convince them that we were going to go by 'D' for the hell of it."

"I see." Heizo answered gravely. "I cannot tell you to do otherwise, it is your family."

Mic leaned forward and clasped his hands, staring at them for a moment. "I met your son…'n' his friends."

"My son is foolhardy." Heizo nodded rubbing a hand across his chin.

Slapping his hands against his knees, Mic raised himself to standing. "Well, Ronnie should be walking to school about now, if I leave I'll be able to walk her the rest of the way," He placed his hat back on his head, "First day in a public school 'n' all, pretty special day."

Heizo stood and held out his hand which Mic shook firmly. "I hope I do not see you to soon, Mic-san."

"You too, old man." Mic grinned, then slipped out the door with barely a click.


	7. Mic's Home

He could see her purple head of hair through the crowd like a beacon. Speeding up to reach her side, Mic couldn't help but feel fondness creep through his veins.

"Ronnie Darlin'!"

She whirled around and frowned at him, "Please don't call me embarrassing names in public Mic."

Mic shrugged, "Sorry, it's kinda hard to break the habit after calling you embarrassing names for fourteen years."

Ronnie rolled her eyes and turned around to march towards her new school. She wore the high school uniform of Kaihou Academy, along with a hip length sleek black jacket. Her hair was teased up high and she had all her ear piercings filled, six on the left ear and five on the right. She also had a snake bite piercing and an eyebrow piercing, though she was only wearing her snake bites today.

Of course Mic remembered each one; he had had to sit in with her for each piercing, and he'd be damned if it didn't make him queasy each time. The compromise they had come to was all the piercings she could want, as long as she waited until she was 17 for tattoos.

"You know it's alright to be nervous." Mic said lowly "After all, first day in a public school, ahead of your age group by 3 grades…there is a lot to be nervous about."

"I am not nervous." Ronnie said defensively, then more slowly "I'm just…I hope they don't judge me before they get to know me."

Mic wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, careful not to disturb the delicate hair-do, "That is what most people do so I can't tell you to get your hopes up for a welcome party. You gotta give people time. Goths have a bad connotation and it's up to you to change their minds. Give 'um everything you got."

"I will Mic." Ronnie smiled up at him for a moment before pulling away at the sight of the academy. A stream of students was making their way inside and Ronnie walked forward a few steps before returning to hug her brother tightly.

Mic returned the hug and patted her back, "You want me to walk the rest of the way?"

"Just to the gate," Ronnie said straightening her book bag.

Which wasn't a terribly long walk but wouldn't you know it, just that much gave enough time to run into somebody you know.

Coming from the opposite direction to the gate, Heiji and Kazuha walked with a group of people Mic didn't recognize. Kazuha waved and started in their direction while Heiji seemed a bit dumbstruck. Kazuha reached them in seconds, "Mic-kun, are you starting school here?" she asked excitedly.

Mic tipped his hat, "'Fraid not, but it's my little sister's first day."

"You mean Hilary-san?" Kazuha frowned, swearing that Hilary looked older not younger than Mic.

Mic shook his head and drug Ronnie back towards his side, "Nah, my other sister, Ronnie. Ronnie this is Toyama Kazuha, and this," Mic motioned to Heiji who had finally caught up to his friend ", is Hattori Heiji. Dad's old friend's kid."

Ronnie held out a hand to both of them in turn, "Pleased to meet you both."

Kazuha grinned, "Your hair is so interesting, how old are you Ronnie-chan?"

Ronnie smiled politely back, "I'm 14, but I skipped a few grades."

"That's amazing!" Kazuha gasped. She elbowed Heiji in the side, "Isn't it Heiji?"

"Yeah. Yes it is." Heiji nodded rubbing his sore spot. "Why are you not going to the same school as your sister Mic-san?"

"My brothers and sister have already graduated." Ronnie answered with a hint of pride.

"We were all home schooled and went at a much faster pace." Mic rubbed the back of his neck "Nothing so impressive as some might make it out to be."

Somewhere in the distance a bell rang, "Mic I'm going to go on ahead I want to meet with my teacher before class." Ronnie said already walking away.

"Alright then, um, Kazuha-san?" Mic asked quietly.

Kazuha returned her attention to Mic, "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course, what do you need?" Kazuha answered quickly. Heiji had already moved towards the building but turned to watch the two from a distance.

"Thanks, so can you, uh, can you watch over Ronnie? She's never been in a public school before and it wouldn't be the first time she's been bullied over her appearance…"Mic had taken his hat off as he spoke and grinned sheepishly, "And her health can get pretty bad so I worry about her."

Kazuha patted Mic on the arm, "Don't worry Mic-kun I'll keep an eye on her and show her the ropes."

Mic perked up and placed his hat back on, "Well then, thank you very much Kazuha-san! I'd best be on my way then. Hope to see you around."

Sharing the sentiment, Kazuha turned back towards the school and Mic turned to walk back to where he parked his truck.

Nearly an hour later when Mic pulled his truck into the gated driveway of his home, he was bulldozed over by his welcome committee. Laughing through all the tongue-licking and wiggling wagging bodies he lifted himself to his knees to pet each one in turn before he was allowed to stand up. A sharp whistle and his brood fell into line.

There was McClane his trusty bloodhound; Roy, Trigger, and Autrey, two collies and an Australian Sheppard. Duke the German Sheppard. Sundance the Golden Retriever and Gabby the Jack Russell terrier. Sundance and Autrey being the only girls.

Seeing them like this Mic could almost smell the barn and the horses and the wind. There had been no way he could leave them behind.

Standing in the window of his lab Mark watched Mic run around the back yard like a crazy person. Mark laughed quietly, familiar with the scene before him. Mic had raised each one of those dogs from pups and it showed. They adored him.

Picking up the files he had compiled so far Mark left his lab and trotted down the semi-circular marble staircase to the living room. There's a large metal star hanging on the wall under the staircase, hanging so it just looks like it may be hanging over the couch from the fireplace.

The couch is huge, plush, soft brown leather with a pull-out bed hidden inside. It sits on a cowhide rug that covers the stone floor. A long, heavy wooden and glass coffee table is placed in front of the couch and that is where Mark disposes of the files. Then he heads to the kitchen which is one set of swinging white doors to the right of the couch.

He sets a kettle of water on the stove and then pours a glass of ice and sweet tea from a plastic jug in the fridge. He sets the latter on the counter and turns back to the stove. By the time he had finished making his own tea Mic had come inside and downed half his drink.

"How was your meeting?" Mark asked.

Mic shrugged, "Went good I guess. Nothing I can really complain about, he's got his own rules he has to follow 'n' all. An' I caught up to Ronnie on her way to school."

Turning to him Mark half smiled, "Oh really, how'd that go?"

"As expected, turns out she's gonna be going to the same school as those two Osaka kids I bumped into. Hattori and Toyama, I told you about them before." Mic made some motions with his hand before standing to put up his hat and jacket near the back door.

"Oh, well, that's good. At least she won't be totally alone. It'll be good to get closer to the Hattori family anyway, we pull their name out here-"

"Aw don't be like that, we'll only pull their name in the most dire cases. I don't want to just use 'em like that. What makes you think we can't actually be their friends?" Mic returned to the island and sat in a bar stool.

Mark nodded, "Of course, I understand. I wouldn't put it past you to befriend half the population of Osaka given half the chance."

Mic rolled his eyes, "Hilary out?"

Mark nodded, "Left a little while before Ronnie left."

"And you?"

"Check the coffee table for what I have so far. It seems far easier to find information for the police in Tokyo. They have an unusually high amount of cases there." Mark shrugged at Mic's questioning noise. Mic left the kitchen and when he didn't come back Mark figured he must have found the files.

When Mark finally joined Mic in the living room, sitting in one of the couch's matching armchairs, catty-corner to Mic. Mic was leaned forward in his seat, elbows resting on his knees as he read intensely. Mic was the only person Mark knew that could _read_ intensely.

"These are good." Mic commented when he got to the end, placing the files back on the table. "I like those Detective Boys, they're cute."

"I figured you would, as you do most children." Mark sipped his tea.

The two sat in companionable silence for a while before deciding to continue with their various tasks for the day. Mark back to his research and Mic to his bed for a nap.


	8. Secrets

_The edges of his vision were blurred. What he could see was bright, unrealistically so. It also didn't seem to bother him that he has to reach up to see over the counter top of a kitchen. He could hear a baby crying and the sense of urgency was thick. Voices he couldn't understand were yelling and screaming and a tiny pale blonde head in the next room snapped back as a hard slap echoed through his skull. Then the real screaming happened._

_Suddenly he felt much too small in his body and his tiny hands were holding a warm baby bottle. The tiny pale blonde was suddenly lifted into the air as his surroundings blurred together. She screamed as an invisible force pulled her back, she hit the back wall of the closet and the door slammed shut. Mic pulled at the doorknob fear flooding his system. But the doorknob turned to dust in his hand and the baby's crying got more insistent as did the yelling. A force suddenly grabbed at the back of his neck pulling him away from the door and the cries for help coming within._

Mic sat up with a gasp.

For a few moments he just breathed before leaning over and rubbing at his eyes. Standing from the bed he trudged to the bathroom, reached into the medicine cabinet, and shook out some pills from an orange bottle. He swallowed them with a handful of water from the faucet. Shaking his head Mic ran a hand through his hair as he left his bedroom. _Some nap._

When he reached the kitchen, obviously his homes common room, he found his silver haired sister sitting on a barstool at the island. Hilary was eating a sandwich which seemed to have five or so layers to it. She had left the butter-knife partially leaning over the sink, the universal symbol for 'Maybe I'll Have Two'.

Mic made a beeline for the sweet tea and had nothing else. He didn't feel much like eating. "What time is it?" He asked.

"Lunch." Hilary answered smirking "About 2 in the afternoon. Mark said you went to sleep not long after Ronnie made it to school."

Mic nodded, "So how has your day been going so far?"

Hilary took a moment to swallow before answering, "I got a few leads and one nice place to stake out. I thought I would wait to check out the hotspots till after nightfall. I'm still too new to the area to really make any solid connections though."

"Just be careful." Mic said, it seemed to be his catchphrase. "I look forward to what you come up with. I'm sure you'll be running this town before long."

Hilary grinned, "Oh don't you doubt it. I got skillz boy."

Mic laughed, "That I don't Hilary, that I don't."

She only stayed for another thirty minutes before she left again and Mic decided to hike up the back stairway to Mark's lab.

The lab was on the third floor of the estate, taking up half of the top floor by itself. It had everything from medical strength microscopes to a greasy mechanics work bench. One whole side of the room opened up onto a balcony which stretched the length of the top floor. Mark sat at a 'console' in front of four large computer screens, his fingers typing furiously across his keyboard.

"I found something." Mark said without turning around. "And I'm not sure whether Hilary will be excited or mad."

"Oh really, and what would that be?" Mic asked curiously.

"She has competition." Mark said turning around as he pulled up a headline and a picture of a man in white suit.

* * *

It was roughly 11 o'clock by the time she hoisted herself over the balcony rail. Stretching, Hilary walked towards her side of the third floor, her workshop. Her heels clicked for a few steps before she flinched. She brought a foot up to touch the heel one at a time. The heels retracted and she was able to make her way silently into the workshop. She was making her way merrily to her changing station when she noticed a stack of files sitting on one of her tables.

She was going to pass them up and read them in the morning until she read the label: Kaitou KID.

' _Kaitou KID?'_ She pulled up a stool and flipped open the cover. Inside she found printouts of newspaper headlines, information that had to be Mark's handiwork, and pictures. Oh the pictures.

' _Oh, isn't_ _ **he**_ _handsome...'_

Hilary grinned as she slipped one of the pictures out of the pile and held it between her lips as she stood and made her way to her dressing room, slipping off her white claw-tailed coat as she went.

Inside she threw the coat across the room to land precisely on its hook. She did the same with her white fedora. She sat on a plush peach colored stool in front of a large ivory colored mirror, and pulled off a pair of white gloves with her teeth while her hands briefly struggled with the knots of her decorative eye mask. She placed each item in its own ornate silver box.

Taking the picture from her mouth, ignoring the lipstick mark, she folded and placed it on the frame of her mirror. _'I think we are going to have, you and I.'_

Hilary picked up a brush and ran it through her silver locks quickly, then preformed a neat trick of bending her arms around in angles to untie the strings of her black and white-pinstriped corset. Then with a shimmy to rid herself of her white ruffled underwear, garters, and hosiery and Victorian style black and white shoes, she was de-costumed.

A sharp snap of her fingers and everything was replaced by a pair of boxer shorts and an over large t-shirt. After everything was put away and she had removed most of her makeup she left her workshop and hiked down the flights of stairs to the kitchen. She was famished.

Inside she found a note in Mic's handwriting informing her that her food was in the microwave and Ronnie had had a blast at school her first day. Hilary couldn't help but smile again then she went to reheat her dinner.

After she had eaten and cleaned up she made her way into the living room. That's where she found Mic; sound asleep on the couch, surrounded by more files and loose papers. He had probably been waiting up for her like usual, the worry-wart. She sighed and picked up the papers, then rearranged her brother into a more comfortable position. That boy could sleep through a tornado. In fact, he had slept through two.

After she had slipped a blanket over Mic's shoulders, she trotted up the front stair case to the second floor, let herself into her room and took out the files on Kaitou KID. _'And boy is he something to read about.'_


	9. Dinner at Hattori's

“MIC!”

With a yelp, Mic jumped and nearly toppled out of his seat at the kitchen island. “Jesus, Ronnie?! What happened to indoor voices?”

Ronnie stood at the kitchen door struggling with her back pack, she hopped a little as she made her way over. “Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, look! Look what Kazuha-chan gave me!”

At this she produced a note, neatly folded with rolling script. She more or less shoved the piece of paper into Mic’s hands and he held it out to read. “It’s an invitation.”

Ronnie jumped up happily, “I know right! My first week of school and I’ve already been invited to someone’s house! Kazuha said that all of us could come.”

“This says it’s going to take place at Hattori-san’s house.”

“Yep, the Hattori family is hosting us.” Ronnie calmed down a bit and sat with a smile next to Mic. “Please tell me we can go!”

Mic grinned, “Of course we can. It’d be rude to refuse anyways.”

::That Weekend::

When the D family arrived for dinner, Heiji had practically been pacing the floor. Kazuha had scolded him for being so anxious, that it was unseemly. But what else could he do?

When they arrived the entire Hattori household had greeted them at the door. The introductions were done at the dining room table. Of course, Heiji and Mic were sat together.

“Why Heiji-san, you didn’t tell me you had a sister.” Mic said tipping an imaginary hat towards Heiji’s mother.

Shizuka Hattori loved it. “Speaking of sisters, is not one of yours missing Mic-san?”

“Oh yes,” Mic scratched at the back of his neck sheepishly, “Hilary had some other arrangements that she could not avoid tonight. She sends her best though.”

While they room chatted Heiji stared at his plate. He had been feeling jumpy all evening, ever since his father had told him Mic’s family would be coming over. He couldn’t help but feel uneasy around Mic. The man’s golden eyes having haunted his dreams since they met.

What did it mean?

And why did it give him all the same feelings as the time he dreamed Shinichi got stabbed?

He glanced over to find Mic already staring at him. “What?”

“What?” Mic echoed with a laugh. “You sure are a thinkin’ hard.”

Heiji shrugged, “It’s nothing.” How could he explain to a man he barely knew that he sometimes had weird dreams that made him uneasy, so be careful?

Mic shrugged and Heiji searched for something to say, “So you don’t have any other siblings that are gonna jump out of the woodwork do you?”

Mic laughed, “No, it’s just us four. The Professor over here is the oldest.”

This got Heiji’s attention, “He’s the Professor you were talking about the other day?”

Mic nodded, “Yeah, got a real genius of a brother out of him. His real name is Mark.”

At this time Kazuha called away Mic’s attention and Heiji took the opportunity to study Mark. The man had raven black hair and mahogany eyes, and he couldn’t be _that_ much older than himself.

When the dinner was through they moved onto the garden and back porch, chatting amongst themselves. After an hour or so of this had passed Mark said from the doorway to the dining room, “Hey, kid, we’re about ready to leave.” He addressed Mic. “I’m just packing up the dishes.”

“A’ight I’ll be right there.” Mic called over his shoulder then turned to Heiji and laughed, “My brother. I’ll have my teeth in a glass and a face like a prune, and he’ll still be calling me ‘kid’.”

Heiji laughed as well, his uneasiness forgotten in a moment of humor. Mic stood and reached out a hand to pull Heiji to his feet. They moved into the dining room and Mic took some covered dishes from Shizuka’s hands.

“We very much enjoyed having you all over.” Shizuka Hattori said, bowing when they reached the door.

“I can’t wait to see you on Monday Ronnie-chan.” Kazuha said as she hugged the shorter girl.

The D family waved and then headed off to a big truck parked alongside the curb. They waved again as they drove off. Kazuha left soon after and Heiji barely noticed her go, his mind to preoccupied with the other family and the lingering uneasiness he still felt.

::In Tokyo::

“ _Bueno hola señor_.” A silky Spanish voice interrupted the quiet of the night around the rooftop.

Kaitou KID turned to face his new guest. She was beautiful even for his standards and it wasn’t just habit that made him form a rose in his hand. He couldn’t understand Spanish but he could tell a greeting when he heard one. “ _Good evening to you as well, my lady._ ” He said in English.

He handed her the rose and it vanished from existence in her gloved hand. “ _I’ve always loved my men to have manners._ ” That same accent accompanied her words as they translated to English as well.

Placing on a grin KID asked, “ _To what do I owe the pleasure?_ ”

“ _I am just here to watch,_ _niño bonito_ _. I am Madame Poltergeist, it is a pleasure to finally meet you._ ” The woman walked to the edge of the roof and peered over.

“ _Poltergeist. Hmm I bet there is an interesting story behind that._ ” KID said and backed up a little when Poltergeist whirled on him.

Angling her hip she grinned cheekily, “ _Oh there is no time for that se_ _ñor; you will be late for your heist._ ”

“ _Quite right, quite right. Well then Madame,_ ” KID kissed her gloved hand before jumping onto the ledge of the roof, “ _I will do my best to give you a pleasant performance._ ”

With that he was gone and Hilary watched him go with eager eyes. Taking out the rose he gave her she twirled it around her fingers, “Oh yes, quite right indeed.”


	10. Kidnapping

Mic’s fingers drummed on the steering wheel of his 2010 Texas Edition Chevy Silverado. He messed with the settings of the radio, took a sip from the sweet tea sitting in the cup holder, and drummed some more. Turning to look at the house he began to hum and very obviously _didn’t_ jump when the passenger door opened and Hilary hopped up into the seat.

“Everything is all set. They’re ready to be picked up at her house in fifteen to twenty minutes.” Hilary said adjusting her seatbelt.

Mic barely hesitated before putting the truck into drive and revving the engine to make McClain in the back howl. Hilary gave him a look. Mic grinned and pulled out onto the street. “Don’t look at me like that sweetheart. I’m too excited.”

Hilary rolled her eyes but inside she was grinning too. She knew how much this trip would mean to Mic when she arranged it. She was right about the timing too, it only took about fifteen minutes to reach Kazuha’s house by vehicle.

She was excited to get a little girl time in while Mic indulged his cowboy heart. It was only three days after the dinner at Hattori’s house that Hilary planned this trip. Heiji, Kazuha, Mic, and herself would all be going to a stable 45 minutes away that she had found out about while researching. She wanted to make up for missing the dinner just to meet KID, though her family was the only one that knew she had.

And Mic would get to spend some time with horses, which always lifted his spirits.

Mic honked the horn, McClain bayed, and within seconds Heiji and Kazuha were trotting down the front stepps of her home. Mic motioned for them to get in the back and just as quickly they were off again.

“Nice truck, Mic-kun. Is this your dog in the back?” Kazuha asked turned around in her seat to look at the slobbering bloodhound.

Mic grinned, “Yeah, that’s ole McClain. He likes to go on drives. I couldn’t bring them all though.”

“Them all?” Kazuha asked.

“Yeah, Mic has six dogs all together.” Hilary answered. “But McClain is the only one who won’t jump out of the back of the truck without tethering him down.”

“So, have either of you been to this stable before?” Mic asked.

Heiji shrugged, “I think we went on a field trip there in elementary school. But we never really got around to going back.”

Mic nodded and then put in one of his country CD’s and rolled down his window. There was only the minimal amount of chatting after that as Mic was obviously enjoying his music and his good mood was infectious.

They arrive at the stable and quickly find a parking place in the shade. Mic is out of the car before the others and he’s practically bouncing on his feet.

The stable is painted red and white and sits on a few acres of heavily forested land. Once inside Mic left Hilary with the others, to eager to wait. It was easy for him to find the areana and he quickly jumped the fence. There were four or five horses in the arena and he headed straight for them.

The horses snorted and took to his presence like ducks to water. From the sidelines Heiji watched while Hilary and Kazuha talked. “Mic-kun does very well with horses doesn’t he?” Kazuha commented.

Hilary nodded, “Oh yeah, just watch him.”

And Heiji did.

Mic pet one horse who had especially taken to him like he had been there his whole life. When the horses spooked and began to run, Mic just laughed and took off running after them. Turning when they turned, predicting their movements before they moved and playing with them as they cantered.

One horse finally approached Mic after a few minutes of what looked like a game of chicken from Heiji’s point of view. Mic stroked the horse’s jaw and pet his ears while the horse nibbled at Mic’s pockets. Heiji had long lost track of what Kazuha and Hilary were talking about, to entranced by Mic’s movements.

“Mic’s always had a way with them.” Hilary’s voice finally drew his attention away from watching Mic and he fought down a blush, realizing he had been caught staring.

“I’ve never seen anything like it.” Heiji admitted, scratching at the back of his neck.

“Most people haven’t.” Hilary retorted and motioned to where her brother was inspecting the shoes on one horse’s left front hoof. The horse looked completely at ease with Mic poking around its legs. “I guess I’m used to it because I’ve lived with it so long but even in Texas people said he was something special.”

Kazuha let out a little sound of appreciation when Mic swung up onto the back of one of the horses and began to trot around the arena bareback. That’s when the screaming started.

“She was just here!” A crying woman yelled, the man in front of her, the owner of the stable, raised his hands to placate her.

“I’m sure she just wondered off-”

“NO! You don’t understand she would never _do_ that you have to find her!” The woman sobbed.

Heiji looked at Mic, who was already off his horse and crossing the arena, then took off to join the owner and woman. Mic was hot on his heels.

“Ma’am, can you tell us what’s going on?” Heiji asked.

“My daughter, she’s gone!” The woman “Someone took her!”

“Are you positive of that?” Mic asked as alarm bells started ringing in their heads.

The woman sniffed, “She- she wouldn’t wonder off, especially not without her bunny.” At this the woman held out a stuffed rabbit, “I found this on the ground. She never goes anywhere without it.”

“Ok, Mrs-”

“Garou. My name is Garou Fujiko. My daughter’s name is Ame.” The woman was handed a handkerchief and she sniffed into it.

“Mrs. Garou, I promise we will find your daughter. Can you tell us where you last saw her?” Mic said in a slow calming voice.

While Mic questioned the mother Heiji glanced around and turned to Kazuha, “Hey, why don’t you and Hilary-san take a look around, see if you find the girl just hiding somewhere. I’ll call the police if you can’t find her.”

Hilary and Kazuha nodded and went off to search. By now a small crowd had gathered around the woman and Mic. Heiji turned his attention to the owner, “I see cameras around here, where do you keep your security footage?”

The owner stuttered, “I-in the main office, but who are you?”

“I’m Hattori Heiji, detective. Now show us to the footage, the cameras may have caught something.”

“Mrs. Garou please follow us.” Mic motioned to her to follow “We’ll need you to point your daughter out on camera.”

The owner, named Mayuri Sosuke, lead them to an rather nice office just at the end of a few rows of stalls. Mayuri pulled up the footage requested, after determining the time frame to watch. It was nearly five minutes later when Ame, a dark haired child roughly eight years old, was snatched away by a middle aged man.

Fujiko gasped, “Oh god, it’s him.”

“You know this man?” Heiji asked pausing the video on a frame where you could see the man’s face.

Fujiko started crying again, “That’s my ex-husband. Ame’s father!”

Heiji nodded at Mic who pulled out his cell and began to dial for the police. Heiji turned his attention to the woman, “Do you have any idea why your ex would kidnap his own daughter?”

Fujiko nodded, blew her nose, and looked up pleadingly. “The past few years have been really stressful for Hao…that’s his name, Hao. He started getting…spells where he just wasn’t himself. They got so bad I had no choice but to leave him. He refused to get help!”

“Mic, we’ve searched everywhere and can’t find her.” Hilary said as she walked in the door, followed by Kazuha. Mic turned to his sister.

“Yeah, that’s because she is no longer in the stables. Her father, Garou Hao, is the kidnapper. He’s still on the grounds somewhere though, the security cameras have a great angle on the parking lot and he didn’t get her by car or leave through that direction. He’s got the girl somewhere on this land.” Mic said.

“We’ve called the police, they are on their way.” Heiji added. “You four need to stay here and wait for them to arrive and explain the situation to them. Mayuri-san, please show them the footage you’ve shown us.”

“What are you going to do?” Kazuha asked.

“Me and Mic are going to go search the grounds see if we can find any trace of the girl and her father.” Heiji answered.

Mic grinned again, “We can do better than that.” He turned to Fujiko, “Do you mind if I borrow Ame-chan’s toy? I can use it to help find her.”

Reluctantly Fujiko handed over the bunny. Hilary’s eyes widened in understanding. “I’ll go get McClain.”


	11. Rescue

While Hilary runs to the truck, Mic checks the tack on the horses. “We’ll find them quicker on horseback.” He says as he pats the horse’s neck.

Heiji doesn’t argue and soon Hilary comes back holding the leash of the cowboy’s bloodhound. Mic kneels down to the dogs level and starts talking to him in a low tone. “McClain, here smell this.”

“Smell, ok good dog. That’s a little girl who’s lost. We need you to find her. Can you do that McClain? Can you?” The dog restlessly jumps from one side to the other and barks for good measure. “Good boy. Now go on, find the girl McClain, find the girl.”

Mic unhooks the leash and McClain is off, nose to the floor. As soon as he catches the scent McClain bays and takes off after the invisible trail. Mic and Heiji climb onto their horses and follow closely behind. They leave Hilary and Kazuha to deal with the police when they arrive.

McClain makes sure that his master is always within sight while following the trail. It leads them deeper into the woods and sometimes they have to duck under tree branches. It feels like slow going to Heiji but he knows this dog is his best chance.

Mic doesn’t say anything and Heiji doesn’t feel the need to fill the silence. Despite the urgency of the situation, the woods are peaceful and the horse underneath him doesn’t seem as strange as he thought it would. Then again the weirdness of riding side by side with a modern day cowboy doesn’t escape his notice.

This is the first time Heiji has been alone with Mic since they met. Mic is wearing an outfit right out of a Roy Rogers film, kerchief tied around the neck included. His eyes catch the sunlight and for a second Heiji swears they glow.

Right as Heiji decides to break the silence, McClain bays and starts running. Mic picks up the pace and soon the two they have been looking for are within eyesight. McClain cuts them off and the man, Hao, turns to look at them franticly.

“No, no, no! Stay back!” Hao yells and pulls the little girl flush against his side.

The girl is crying quietly, snot dripping from her nose. Mic slips out of his saddle and raises his hands, “We’re back. We won’t come any closer.”

Hao looks between the two men and the dog, searching for an escape. Mic places his hands on his hips, “What is your plan Hao-san?”

“My plan?”

“Yes. What are your plans for today? Why are you taking Ame-chan?” Mic asks.

“Taking, I’m not _taking_ Ame-chan, I’m _saving_ her!” Hao grits out, “Saving her from them!”

“Who Hao-san? Who are you saving her from?” Mic continues.

“The _others_! The same people that attacked my high school way back then. They’re back, can’t you see? Why can’t anybody _see_?”

Heiji watches the conversation go back and forth for a few more minutes before he slips from his own saddle and makes his way over to Mic’s side. “What’s going on, is someone after this guy?”

Mic doesn’t take is eyes of Hao and speaks to Heiji in a low voice, “This man is in the middle of a psychotic break. Fujiko told me he has a history of mental illness. This divorce acted as a trigger. There’s nothing we can do, he thinks he’s rescuing his daughter.”

“What are you two talking about?” Hao asks suspiciously. “You’re conspiring against me?”

Mic shakes his head, “No sir, nothing like that. We’re just trying to figure out who we can help you Hao-san.”

Hao yelled, “I don’t need any help from you! I don’t even know you!”

Hao suddenly picks up the child and turns and runs. Mic curses and jumps in the saddle much faster than Heiji manages. McClain is already on the trail and Mic gallops ahead. Mic catches up to them and takes Heiji by surprise when he leans out of the saddle mid gallop and wraps an arm around the little girl.

Mic straightens and Ame slides from her father’s grip. She’s sobbing now and the Hao scrambles after her. Mic is ruthless and turns his horse away from the father and back towards Heiji. The police arrive at that moment.

Mic trots out of the way while Hao is handcuffed and Heiji can see that whatever Mic is saying it’s making the little girl nod and hug his chest.

Ame is reluctant to leave Mic’s side, so the police let them ride back to the stables with her to meet her mother. Fujiko is quick to embrace her daughter and thanks Mic and Heiji profusely.

They are all taken to separate places to give their statements to police and by the time Heiji is done he finds Mic standing next to the horse he had been riding.

“You did great out there today,” Heiji admits.

Mic shrugs and looks to where he can still see Fujiko and her daughter. “I guess so. Can’t imagine what that kids gone through though.”

Heiji nods, “She’ll pull through. She’s a tough kid to already be smiling after that.”

Mic gives him a small smile and turns his face into the horse’s neck. A hand on his arm pulls his attention away from Mic’s sudden sadness and to Hilary who is standing behind him. She pulls him aside.

“You’ll have to give Mic some space. He always gets a bit depressed right after things like this.” Hilary looks back to her brother and sighs.

“Why?” Heiji asks.

Hilary smiles sadly, “Cases with kids involved are really personal really quick with him.”

“And what about you?” Kazuha sneaks up from behind, “You’ve been uncharacteristically quiet all day.”

Had he? Heiji hadn’t noticed and now Mic was looking at him along with the others. He shrugs in response.

Mic gives one last longing look to the stables and heads over, “We should get going if we don’t want to be late.”

So they pay the manager their dues and pack up McClain into the back of the truck. When everyone is all settled in their seats Mic lowers the windows and puts some softer music on the radio. Kazuha insists on Heiji retelling the events of the day. So Heiji tells them everything from the time they started the chase to Mic’s daring rescue.

Hilary smacks Mic’s arm, “That was reckless, the guy could have had a weapon.”

Mic shrugs again, not having said much at all. Kazuha compliments his bravery, and Mic smiles back at her, “Nah, Heiji would have done the same thing if I wasn’t here. To tell the truth I was scared stiff the entire time. Scared something was gonna happen to that kid.”

When they are finally dropped off at Kazuha’s house Heiji makes a beeline to his bike and rushes home. He feels the need to talk to Kudo about the days events.

Maybe he’ll have some idea as to why Heiji is feeling so strange about the cowboy.


	12. Gabriel

“An’ then he just wrapped his arm around her, hangin’ half way off his horse, and just pulled her to safety.” Heiji finished.

“Sounds like you had a heck of a time.” Conan commented, “I’m glad everyone came out safely. What happened to the dad?”

Heiji shifted the phone to his other ear, “He’s in the hospital being evaluated last I heard. He’ll probably be moved to a facility later.”

“It’s for the best.” Conan added.

“So, Kudo, about Mic…what do you think about him?” Heiji inquired.

“I don’t know him well enough to form a solid opinion but he seems…friendly.” Conan mused, “Why do you ask?”

“I just- nothing feels _off_ to you?” Heiji stressed.

There was a pause, “What do you mean?”

“Like, I don’t know, I feel like something big is going to happen soon.” Heiji said staring at his ceiling, idly swaying his chair to and fro. “And his _eyes-_ ”

“You know I don’t believe in that kind of stuff Hattori.” Conan deadpanned, “You imagination is carrying you away.”

“Oi, my ‘ _imagination_ ’ saved your ass once, remember that?” Heiji demanded.

“Coincidence.” Conan answered. “Anyways, if you think he’s that big of a deal then why don’t you just go hang out with him?”

So that is how four days after his conversation with Kudo, Heiji found himself parking his bike outside the D mansion gate. The house was a pretty impressive three stories. Western style with a few large bronze stars stuck to the sides. He walked through a door in the fence that surrounded the property and up a walkway that lead to the front door.

A press of a bell later and the air was filled with howls. Within moments the door opened to a familiar purple sight. Ronnie looked up at him from the door, apparently keeping back a pair of dogs with her legs.

“Hattori-san!” She exclaimed.

“Hey Ronnie-san, mind if I come in?” Heiji said.

“Of course.” She answered and opened the door all the way. She turned and attempted to shush the dogs away but they simply rounded her and approached Heiji. He got the door closed behind him and took note of the circling marble staircase to his right while he absently scratched the dogs behind the ears.

Ronnie put her hands on her hips and shook her head, “They seem to like you. You’ve met McClain. She’s Sundance.” She said pointing to the golden retriever. “Anyways what brings you here?”

Heiji straightened and scratched behind his ear, “Uh, actually I was wondering if Mic-san was around.”

Ronnie blinked in surprise and nodded, “Yeah, you got here just in time, he just woke up from a nap.” She motioned for him to follow her and stopped him from trying to remove his shoes. Ensuring him that they did not uphold that tradition in their house.

‘Western’ was really the right word for the style the house was furnished in. Ronnie led him through a pair of swinging saloon doors into a kitchen and the sight before him made him pause in surprise. Mic was standing at a large oven, spatula and skillet in hand, wearing a kerchief on his head and a pink apron. Behind him sitting at the island was Hilary, who was reading over some documents.

“Mic, you have company!” Ronnie said taking up residence beside Hilary.

Mic looked over at Heiji, grinned and waved the hand that held the spatula. “You’re just in time. I’m making some grilled cheese. Want some?”

Heiji shook his head quickly, “Uh, nah, thanks though.”

“So, what brings you to this neck of the woods?” Mic said brightly.

“Well, I was just wondering, if you weren’t busy or anything, if you wanted to catch the baseball game this afternoon. It’s nearer to your house than mine and I thought since you were new to town and everything…” Heiji rambled but stopped when he saw Mic pause.

Mic flipped a sandwich and turned back to him, “Really?”

“If you want to.” Heiji answered.

Mic nodded, “Yeah, sure! That sounds great.”

This perks Heiji up, “Good, well then, um, it starts around five so-”

“Why don’t you stay until then?” Ronnie said picking up her school things, “To save gas and everything.”

“Yeah, why not stay?” Mic said turning around with a virtual tower of sandwiches on a plate that he sat between himself and Hilary.

Heiji shrugged and let Mic lead him to a chair at the island. He couldn’t help but feel a bit intimidated being in such close proximity to Hilary who leered at him before Ronnie elbowed her in the side. Hilary and Mic both took a sandwich and began eating.

“So, how’s the folks?” Mic began. Heiji chuckled and answered, falling into conversation with the D family easily.

After a while, both Ronnie and Hilary left to go to their respective rooms and work on their respective projects. Leaving Mic and Heiji sitting at the island sipping on sweet tea with the two dogs curled up behind their chairs.

Mic was quiet for a few moments, “Hattori, tell me honestly, how has Ronnie been doing in school?”

Heiji thought for a moment. Ronnie seemed to be a cheerful, if a bit shy and intelligent young girl. She had carved out a place for herself in the school with relative ease. Kazuha may have had a hand in helping her find her place and meet new people but people genuinely seemed to like her. Heiji says as much and Mic sighs in relief.

“Why do you worry about her so much?” Heiji finds himself asking.

Mic’s expression saddens, his eyes drifting to his glass, “When she was ten she was diagnosed with leukemia. She had a bone marrow transplant at eleven and she was finally declared in remission at twelve.”

Heiji felt his stomach drop, “So, she is ok now though right?”

Mic nodded, “Yeah, she’s health as can be. But her immune system is weak and she gets sick easily. I’m just…We’re all scared one day it might come back. And this time…” He sighed heavily.

Heiji tried to wrap his head around the horror of that kind of situation. Mic stood and untied the apron, “Worst part of it was none of us could help. Couldn’t even be her donor. We had to- Well I guess it doesn’t matter now.”

“Why couldn’t you be donors? I thought family members were the most likely to be viable.” Heiji asked in confusion.

Mic hung the apron on a hook near the back door and turned to look at him for a moment. “Oh, yeah I forgot you didn’t know. My parents adopted Mark, Hilary, and Ronnie. One a year till I was four, the year my dad died.”

“I see.” Was Heiji’s response.

Mic poured some more sweet tea and put the sandwich plate in the dishwasher. “Let’s see…Mark was adopted when I was one, Hilary when I was two and Ronnie when I was three. Ronnie was just six months old when we got her. Man how time flies.”

“And how old is Hilary and Mark by the way?” Heiji questioned.

“Hilary’s nineteen and Mark is twenty.” Mic explained.

Heiji nodded in response mentally adding the information to what he now knew about Mic’s family. What was the saying? ‘ _Curious-er and Curious-er!_ ’ If only now he could ask about his parents, but that would be overstepping all sorts of lines.

“So which way we going?” Mic asked suddenly.

“Huh?” Heiji asked wisely.

Mic smirked, “We could take my truck or your bike? It’s nearin’ five o’clock now and we don’t want to be late.”

“Oh, yeah, right. My bike is fine since I know the route.” Heiji answered, standing and stretching his back.

Mic agreed, “’Kay just let me go get ready and I’ll meet you out front.”

The two of them walked through the living room once more and parted ways at the foot of the stairs. Mic trotted up them and disappeared down a hallway at the end. Heiji walked out the front door and back to his bike. He waited a few minutes and then Mic came through the door in the fence.

He was wearing his ball cap with the fishhook clip on the brim. He turned it around and shoved it snugly onto his head. “Hope you don’t mind drivin’ since I ain’t got a helmet.”

Heiji put his own helmet on, “I guess we don’t have a choice do we?”

“Nope.” Mic grinned and waited for Heiji to straddle the bike before hopping on behind him.

The drive to the baseball park was only a bit awkward from Heiji’s point of view. When they arrived they paid for their tickets. Mic eagerly buys hotdogs from the vendor by the gate, enough for both of them. When they track down their seats, they end up being on the aisle. They make themselves confortable and eat their hotdogs before starting to chat again.

Mic confesses that he never spent much time with sports, besides horses and shooting, but he enjoyed watching them live when he could. Heiji talks about his love for the sport and his passion for kendo. He’ll admit that he bragged a bit.

By the time the game started they were telling stories of their triumphs like old friends. So when the third inning rolled around they never had an inkling of what was about to conspire.

A man with salt and pepper hair drunkenly made his way up the steps, a beer bottle dangling from his fingers. It struck them as odd, because they didn’t believe that alcohol was allowed on the premise. From their observations they could tell the man was a surgeon but then he passed by them and they decided to ignore him.

A loud thump a few moments later caused them to begin to glance over their shoulder, but then a sharp crash below them brought their eyes forward. The beer bottle lay on the steps, broken in half with the sharp ends pointing skyward. Then the man hurtled past them and landed on the bottle with a sickening sound.

Mic and Heiji stared in shock as a woman began to scream about the blood pooling out of the man’s mouth and under his head. The two got their wits about them and shouted for someone to call an ambulance, jumping to their feet and rushing to the man’s prone form.

The bottle had gone through the back of the surgeon’s neck, severing it. He had died instantly. The boys shared a look, “If I hadn’t seen that with my own eyes…” Heiji began.

Mic shook his head, “This is crazy.”

The two kept people away and assured some of the people who needed it. The game stopped and officials arrived. The ambulance got there some time later and confirmed what they already knew. The police arrived to take statements.

The policeman recognized Heiji. “This has been the craziest few weeks of my career.” The man admitted, “This guy had it coming to him though. He’s always been a drunk. Rumors are he has caused a lot of problems during his surgeries, like leaving things behind inside people and I think a person even died under his care. So the bottle killing him? Ha.”

Mic gave the man a strange look, “What do you mean about these past few weeks? How can anything odder than this happen?”

The man shrugged, “Just a few days ago a guy got struck by lightning in broad daylight! He had been an electroshock therapist back in the day…and the others? It seems like karma has come through town if you ask me.”

“What others?” Mic asked. Heiji wondered what had Mic so interested in the freak accidents but didn’t ask.

The policeman went on to tell some of the wildest stories Heiji had ever heard, and if it weren’t for how serious he looked, Heiji wouldn’t have believed half of it.

The guy was called away and Heiji turned to Mic, “I guess we might as well leave. The game has been canceled.” He stretched, “Why does this always happen?”

Mic was quiet a moment then nodded, “Yeah, I got some phone calls to make anyways. Sorry about the game though, it was just getting good.”

They began to make way through the crowd and suddenly Mic spotted something, or someone, in the crowd. Mic froze solid and then suddenly started off into the crowd. Heiji followed closely behind, careful not to lose him, wondering what had startled him so. Mic suddenly grabbed a man by the shoulder and turned him around.

The man began to say something and then stopped, stared, and broke out in a wild grin. “Mic!”

“Grandfather!” Mic blurted as the two hugged fiercely.

‘ _Grandfather?_ ’ Heiji thought, the man couldn’t be older than forty.

The two stepped back and the man began to appraise Mic. “Well look at you! All grown up since the last I saw you. What are you doing here?”

Mic chuckled, “We just moved here and we-” he stopped then, seeming to remember Heiji’s presence, “Uh, right, Hattori! Um, this is Gabriel…my _uncle_.”

Heiji stepped forward, arms crossed. Gabriel had the same eyes as Mic, if a shade darker. They were definitely related. He stuck a hand out, “Hattori Heiji. I go to school with Mic’s little sister.”

“Pleasure’s mine.” Gabriel chuckled, shaking his hand. “So Ronnie’s doing better since the last time we saw each other. How is everyone? I’d love to see them.” Gabriel said clapping his hands together.

“I could take you there.” Mic rubbed the back of his neck. “Hattori, I think I’ll catch a ride with him if you don’t mind. It’s been a few years since we last saw each other.”

Hattori shrugged, “Sure, I bet you have a lot of catching up to do. I’ll see ya around.”

The two said their goodbyes and Heiji turned to make his way to the bike. A few steps later and he remember something he wanted to tell Mic, and turned around to say it.

Gabriel and Mic where gone.


	13. Getting Acquainted

Appearing in the living room of Mic’s home Gabriel took a look around, whistling in appreciation. “Really brought Texas with you didn’t you?” 

Mic flexes his shoulders, “We tried.” 

“Well,” Gabriel claps his hands together, “Where’s the fam?” 

Mic frowns, “First off, where have you been? Grandfather, we haven’t heard from you in _years_. I’ve got questions-”

Gabriel claps a hand on Mic’s shoulder, “Now, now, don’t get your feathers in a bunch. I’ve been … around.” 

“Masquerading as a Trickster? _Still_?” Mic crossed his arms exasperated. 

“What can I say, habits are hard to kick. Besides you can’t say they didn’t deserve it.” Gabriel murmured pulling a candy bar out of thin air. 

Mic rolled his eyes, “I’m not even going to argue with you. If mom couldn’t get through to you, hell if I could. _But_ you can’t just go around killing people _where I live_. I almost called up some hunters to come check it out and knowing you…well it wouldn’t have turned out well.” 

“I think I could handle myself.” Gabriel smirked. 

“I wasn’t worried about you.” Mic snarked back as he strode into the kitchen motioning for Gabriel to follow. 

Mic pulls out his cell phone and types out a quick message to his siblings. Before long Hilary, Ronnie, and Mark all come barreling into the kitchen. “Grandfather!” 

“Kiddos!” Gabriel replies and pulls each one of them into a hug. “Well didn’t you three grow up handsome. How are those gifts I gave you doing?” 

Hilary stands back and produces a deck of cards in a puff of smoke, “Oh, we’re doing just fine, thank you.” 

“I’ll have to show you my lab before you leave us.” Mark says. 

Gabriel points at Mark, “Will do. And Ronnie! Last time I saw you, you were barely two years old! Couldn’t ask for a gift at the time, obviously, is there-”

Gabriel freezes and squints at Ronnie, drawing her close to pear at her. Ronnie blushes, “What?” 

“Were you sick?” Gabriel finally asks. 

The room goes quiet and Ronnie shuffles. Hilary rubs at her arm, “She had leukemia.” 

Gabriel’s expression falls and he shakes his head, “Well, all better now yea? Here.” Gabriel snaps his fingers. “You’ll never have to worry about a relapse.” 

Once it sinks in, the room breathes a sigh of relief. Mic comes over and hugs Ronnie fiercely. Hilary pulls out a seat for Gabriel, “How would you like something real to eat?” 

“Why I would be honored.” Gabriel sits down, “But besides that, Ronnie, what kind of gift do you want? As you probably know your brothers asked to be a cowboy and a scientist respectively, and Hilary asked to be a magician.” 

Mic looks over his shoulder from where he’s pulling down pots and handing them to Hilary. “But be sure you think about it, you don’t want to be stuck with somethin’ you end up not liking.” 

“Have you ever had any regrets?” Ronnie asks skeptically. 

Mic smiles at that, “Not a damn one.” 

Ronnie is quiet for a moment, lacing both hands on her hips as she thinks. Then her expression lightens, “I’ve got it.” 

Gabriel turns in his seat to face her, “Hit me.” 

“Can you make me psychic?” Ronnie asks excitedly, “I bet it would help us solve cases.” 

Gabriel hums and rubs his chin, “Well, I _could_ , but you’ll have to deal with the consequences.” 

“What consequences?” Mic asks cautiously. 

“Headaches, mostly. It also takes time to master; you won’t be an expert from the get-go.” Gabriel crosses his arms, “Sound like something you’re interested in?” 

Ronnie nods, “I survived cancer. Headaches don’t stand a chance against me.” 

“Alright-y then.” Gabriel places a hand on Ronnie’s head and for a moment the room is filled with a bright white light. 

When the light fades and it is just Gabriel’s eyes glowing with power, Ronnie practically collapses into a bar stool. Mark gets to his feet immediately and helps right her, “How do you feel?” 

Ronnie shakes her head, “I’m seeing spots and my head is filled with cotton but mostly fine.” 

Mark catches her arm as her knees wobble under her, “Maybe it is best you lay down till you adjust.” 

The two of them leave the room in silence as Mic hands over all cooking responsibilities to Hilary. Mic moves around the island and sits next to Gabriel. “So, how have you been all these years, Grandfather? Anything exciting happen?” 

Gabriel shrugs, “Well, I faked my death a couple of times. The apocalypse started and ended. You know, little stuff.” 

“The apocalypse?” Mic starts. 

Gabriel nods and tells his story. Mark joins them a little while later as Gabriel is explaining what happened to the Winchester’s and Castiel. “I really don’t know how things are going for them now. Since they think I’m dead it’d kind of blow my cover if I popped in on them to check.” 

Mic frowns, “Castiel is your younger brother, and he sounds like he could use some help. Shouldn’t you want to help him?” 

Gabriel shrugs, “Well yeah, but-”

“How about we talk after we eat; knowing the world almost ended kinda works up an appetite.” Hilary interrupts, sensing the tension between them. 

Hilary serves up dinner and the four of them take their plates to the round table in the corner of the kitchen. Gabriel is at first skeptical of Hilary’s creation but after some assurances from the boys, he takes a bite and melts at the ‘delicious-ness’. 

It isn’t until after the dishes are put away and Hilary and Mark have gone to bed that Gabriel gets to talk to Mic alone. He sneaks up on Mic, who is outside feeding his dogs, and pulls Mic’s wings out of the ether. 

Mic yelps and whirls around to face him, wings flaring out in alarm. Gabriel hums, “You haven’t been taking care of these baby’s.” 

Mic huffs and folds them close to his body, hiding the tangles and skewed feathers. “What can I say? I don’t bring them out much to check on them. Kinda supposed to keep them a _secret_ you know. Haven’t had the chance to stretch them since we moved.” 

Gabriel tsk’s, and teleports them inside. He sits on the couch and motions for Mic to sit in front of him. 

Mic regains his balance and sits. Gabriel begins to preen Mic’s wings. Technically he could just snap his fingers and fix them but it’s been a long time since he’s had anyone to do this for. Not since he left Heaven. 

“Where do my wings go when they’re not visible?” Mic asks, chin in hand. 

Gabriel pauses and then snorts. Mic looks over his shoulder, “What? I’m serious!” 

“You really don’t know?” Gabriel resumes work with his hands. 

“I haven’t seen you since I was like five. I didn’t think to question these things back then.” Mic shifts uncomfortably, still stinging a bit from that fact. 

Gabriel flinches at the accusation in his tone, “They go to another plain of reality not visible to humans. If you were a full angel you would see angels’ wings no matter what plain they were on.” 

Mic thinks for a moment, “Do all nephilim have wings? How many of us are there?” 

“Yes and only a few. Fewer still are 3rd generation, like you. Nephilim are very rare as you know and most are kept so hidden by their families that even the other angels don’t know about them.” Gabriel answers. 

“Like mom and Pawpaw?” Mic picks up a discarded feather and twirls it around his fingers. 

“Yeah, like I kept you guys hidden.” Gabriel smiles then, “You know I used to do this for my son…your grandpa. Your mother too, when she was little. That was a great time.” 

“I miss her.” Mic admits, “If it wasn’t for Kade…damnit.” 

“Kade…he was your nanny right? Your dad hired him after your mom’s accident…why are you mad at him?” Gabriel questions, moving his attention to Mic’s left wing. 

Mic laughs harshly, “Because he- he…you don’t know?” 

Gabriel stops feeling the tension come rolling back, a bad feeling crawls up his spine. Mic turns to face him, “Grandfather…Kade is the one who pushed mom’s wheelchair down the stairs. He’s the one who murdered her. You didn’t…you never knew?” 

Gabriel stands, his world reeling. Mic is quick to stand at take him by the shoulders, putting his wings away without a second thought. Gabriel try’s to catch his breath, “I thought…I always thought…they said it was an accident!” 

Mic nods, “ _Everyone_ said it was an accident! Everyone but me, Hilary, and Mark. We never could prove it till I was twelve.” 

Gabriel mirrors Mic and places his hands on Mic’s shoulders, “Where is he?” 

Mic starts to answer and stops himself, “No, nonononono, I’m not telling you just so you can go out and kill him.” 

Gabriel snarls, “He murdered my grandchild! He deserves justice!” 

Mic takes a step back, “And _justice_ is what he got! You don’t think I wanted to kill him? After everything he’s done to us? He doesn’t deserve something as peaceful as death!” 

Gabriel let’s go of Mic’s shoulders and rubs at his forehead, “I’m an Archangel of justice, don’t you think I could deal something out _worse_ than death?” 

Mic shakes his head, “It doesn’t matter Grandfather. Kade is in prison, where he belongs. _I_ put him there…and that means more to me than anything else. I _won_. Don’t you understand? It was my first victory. Don’t take that away from me.” 

Gabriel is quiet for a long time and then takes a deep breath and sighs, “I want him dead…but I can see your point. I want to make things right between us. I should never have left like I did but seeing you all after she was gone…after my son died…I just thought…”

Mic crosses his arms, “You can’t change the past...but you’re here now. That’ll count for something _if_ you don’t forget about us again.” 

Gabriel sits down feeling exhausted, “It’s just like dealing with the Winchester’s all over again, I swear.” 

“Speaking of the Winchester’s, I think you need to go to them.” Mic says sitting down again as well. 

Gabriel pops a candy bar into existence, “You just asked me to stay?!” 

Mic nodded, “You can still go be with your brother, Castiel, and stay in contact with us. Besides we both know you could never stay in a place like this for long. You’d go stir crazy.” 

“Why do you care about them anyways?” Gabriel pouted. 

“Well, he’s kind of an uncle to me isn’t he? Just call it a feeling…” Mic scratched at his cheek, “I’d like to meet them someday.” 

Gabriel shook his head, “Oh no! No way am I getting you involved with those whack-o’s. You’re much safer here, a world away.” 

Mic laughs and continues to argue half-heartedly with Gabriel, successfully getting both their minds of the previous subject. 

Mic falls asleep around 3 AM. Gabriel flies out into the city to think. He returns around breakfast to find Mic already awake and cooking breakfast for Mark and Hilary. He comments on the lack of sleep and Mic shrugs, “I hardly sleep regular. Besides it was nice to catch up.” 

After a delicious breakfast Mark takes Gabriel up to his lab. The room is filled with computers and science equipment. A little while later, Hilary shows Gabriel to her side of the third floor. Her ‘Magic Shoppe’ as she calls it. She shows off her costumes and that’s when he notices the picture on the mirror. 

“And who’s this? Secret boyfriend?” Gabriel waggles his eyebrows and points to the picture of Kaito KID. 

Hilary smiles gleefully, “Not yet, but hopefully. That’s Kaito KID, a phantom thief wanted by the police. He uses his magic to steal things and returns them later. I’ve only met him once but he has a heist coming up and I plan to crash the party.” 

“Oh ho, do tell.” Gabriel sits across from her and Hilary tells of her plans. 

Gabriel gives some advice and ends up planning with her for an hour. When they finally come downstairs, it is to find Ronnie just coming down the stairs. She smiles grimly, “Hey guys.” 

Ronnie doesn’t say much even as they go downstairs and get some food into her. Mic starts fretting immediately, and all Ronnie says is “I had a nightmare.” 

Hilary tries lightening the mood, “So, how would the rest of you like to kidnap the Kaito KID?”


	14. KID Meets the Family

Patting the Alexandrite in his pocket, Kaito smothers a grin. It’s not every day he investigates such a rare gemstone. Quite the beauty! The likelihood that this was the stone he was looking for was small, but it was still worth a shot.

His decoy is doing wonders upstairs. He hopes Jii-san sticks to the plan. Just as a handful of officers pass him in the stairwell, he spots her. The woman, Madame Poltergeist, was standing just inside the exit. She waggles her gloved fingers at him, “ _Niño bonito~_ ”

He freezes, does she recognize him in his disguise? She motions to the radio attached to his vest just as it cackles to life, “It’s a decoy! KID is still in the building!” Nakamori’s voice yells out. 

_Shit._

Madame smiles, “Looks like your plan is unraveling, boy-o.” 

So she speaks Japanese now, huh? “Then you understand if I must cut our meeting short, Madame.” 

The sound of feet thunders above them and Madame opens the door behind her and motions to him, “Follow me.” 

Quickly Kaito follows her out into the alley, planning to split once outside. His plan is thwarted when officer’s round the corner to the left. They draw their guns, “Halt! Identify yourselves!” 

Kaito curses inwardly, if only she wasn’t wearing such a conspicuous outfit! He pauses for a second to reflect on the irony. 

While he reflects, Madame pulls off both of the white bullwhips attached to her hips and unfurls them. “ _Chupa para ser usted, perdedores!_ ” 

She cracks the whips once then flings them forward. The whips wrap around the officers guns; she wrenches them back and behind her. She flicks the whips forward again, one wraps around an officers neck and she wrenches him forward into his partner. She throws the handle of the other whip forward and knocks the two officers out. 

Kaito lets out a low whistle. Madame twirls around and grabs his hand, “This way!” 

He lets her pull him along as they run in the opposite direction. A few more officers tail them a ways as they round corners. Kaito ditches the disguise along the way seeing as it wasn’t fooling anyone this time anyways. A few corners later and a truck comes into view. 

The tailgate is already down and a tarp is covering the bed. Madame jumps and slides into the back easily and motions for Kaito to follow. He looks over his shoulder and, finding no other choice, jumps in next to her. Madame pulls the tailgate shut and everything goes pitch black. 

For a moment all Kaito can hear is the sound of their heavy breathing. The officers thunder past and a Kaito hears a short exchange between two voices. Then the door to the cab opens and shuts and for several moments it is silent. Then Madame knocks three times and the truck starts and begins to drive away. 

“Friend of yours?” Kaito asks, anxiety rocketing skywards. 

He catches a glimpse of Madame nodding as a street light passes over. “It’s a hard life out there for a thief without an accomplice.” 

“Where are you taking me?” Kaito asks already thinking of how to escape. 

Madame grins and waits to let the suspense build. “Home.” 

Kaito lets out a sharp laugh of surprise. All Madame does is give him a look. “…You’re serious?” 

“Of course, _señor_. What, did you think we would just hand you over to the police or the highest bidder? I’d like to think we have more tact.” Madame huffs. 

The truck hits a bump as it rounds a corner and Madame is thrust into Kaito’s space and he brings his arms up around her to steady them both. Madame giggles, “Well _señor_ KID, if you wanted me in your arms all you had to do was ask.” 

Kaito blushes as Madame presses closer. “W-why do they call you Poltergeist?” He stutters. 

Madame pouts and scoots back, “I like to move things and scare people. Like a mischievous little spirit.” 

Before long the truck pulls to a stop and Kaito listens as someone gets out of the cab and rounds to the back of the truck. The tailgate opens and the person helps Madame out. Kaito quickly scrambles out of the bed and takes in his surroundings. 

They are parked behind a mansion, three stories tall, and that’s about all he gets before he is swamped by six eager canines. Kaito looks over to Madame who’s trying to stifle her laughter. The man who drove the truck is wearing, of all things, a cowboy hat and a plaid button up shirt. In the moonlight it is harder to see his face. 

The man whistles and the dogs back off. Then he approaches Kaito and sticks out a hand, “Pleasure to meet you, I’m Mic.” 

Hesitantly Kaito shakes his hand wondering if the accent is real or part of a disguise. Mic looks him up and down and winces, “I’ll pay for the cleaning.” He motions to the paw prints littering Kaito’s suit and cape. 

Madame and Mic lead Kaito inside the mansion through a backdoor that leads into a kitchen. Inside are three more people. Mic pulls off his hat and places it on a stand near the door, “KID, meet the family. Family, meet Kaito KID.” 

A little goth girl raises an eyebrow at him, “Charmed.” 

“We’ve heard a lot about you.” A young man with a tablet says not taking his eyes away from the device. 

The oldest of the group, a man appearing to be in his forties claps his hands a few times, “Excellent work tonight. That was hilarious. Those cops were so mad~”

Mic frowns, “Gabriel, behave.” 

“Anyways,” Madame cuts in, “KID, these are my brothers, sister, and uncle. Mic, Mark, Ronnie, and Gabriel.” 

Kaito files away the information then finds himself asking, “Why are you telling me this?” 

“Call it…a trust exercise.” Madame stated, “We may want to work with you in the future. Here, let me show you something.” 

Madame then leads him through the living room and up the stairs, down a hallway, up some more stairs and too another hallway. She pauses at an open door. Kaito peaks into the lab that she refers to as belonging to Mark. On the opposite side of the hallway is another door. 

Madame opens it with a flourish. Inside Kaito finds much of the same things he has in his own studio. Madame grins, “Welcome to my workshop, where all my tricks and heists are planned.” 

She takes a seat in front of a large vanity. Kaito puts on his poker face, “You sabotaged my heist tonight didn’t you.” 

Madame looks sheepish and moves to take off her fedora and mask. “We all had a hand in it. We wanted to show you what we were capable of and get the chance to talk to you in one go.” 

Face now in the open, Madame stands and makes a grand bow, “Hilary Dunham, at your service.” 

When she straightens she grins at him, “You don’t have to give us your real name yet. Though I should warn you that we all go by the last name ‘D’ since we moved here.” 

“I’ll be sure to remember.” Kaito says. He casually sits in a chair opposite Hilary. She turns her back to him. Takes off her claw tailed coat, and begins to untie her corset. 

“We’re a detective agency.” She begins, “Sorta. Mic is a profiler and tracker. At least he was back in Texas. We solve cases. I steal things that he needs to solve them. Like, confidential files or evidence or whatnot. Mark is a hacker and scientist.” 

The corset falls to the floor and Hilary makes her way behind a screen to change. “I’ve never stole anything real expensive before. What’s it like? To hold something worth that much money?” 

Kaito shrugs, “There is a certain thrill to it.” 

Hilary comes out from behind the screen wearing a large t-shirt and shorts. “To be honest, we’re all trying to set down roots here. Can you help us with that? We could use any information you have about the people our kind deals with. We can give you the same.” 

“I’ll think about it.” Kaito says. 

Hilary nods and points to his jacket. “You’ll find that you already have all of our contact information for when you are ready.” 

Kaito pats his suit pocket and sure enough, feels something he’s sure _he_ didn’t put there. 

Hilary stands up and once again leads Kaito downstairs, “I’d offer to let you stay the night but I highly doubt you’d be that comfortable with all of us that soon. Mic said he’d give you a ride anywhere you wanted to go.” 

They enter the kitchen to find only Mic still seated at the island. He looks up and smiles at them, “I sent everyone to bed already. Now that all the excitement is over with.” 

Hilary pats Kaito on the shoulder, “Well, if you ever need us for anything, give us a ring. Also you can come use my workshop anytime.” 

With that said, Hilary disappears back into the living room. Mic motions for Kaito to follow him outside to the truck. Mic looks up at the moon, “So where would you like to go?” 

Kaito rattles off an address and waits till Mic is in the truck to change into another disguise to which Mic barely gives him a second glance. “I know roughly where that address is but you may have to give me some directions when we get close.” Mic says as he fiddles with the CD player. 

Some country music starts to play and Mic pulls around the house and into the street. Kaito sits in silence as he thinks over everything that happened tonight. His brain is starting to hurt with all the information he pulled in. 

Mic turns down the radio and sighs, “I have to ask you a favor.” 

Kaito side-eyes him, and signals for him to continue. Mic stares ahead, “Whatever you find on us, cause I know you have to research us and whatever…please keep it to yourself.” 

Kaito laughs a bit, “And who, dear cowboy-san, would I tell?” 

Mic smirks a bit at the nickname, “I don’t know. Contacts? Friends? Hell, you could trade the info on the black market for all I know. It’s just…I have reason to believe…a storm is coming. I need to keep my family safe and to do that we need secrecy.” 

Kaito takes in the serious tone and face Mic is making and feels a shiver of foreboding run down his spine. He sympathizes with Mic’s reasoning though, “I can do that.” 

Later, after Mic drops him off, Kaito walks a ways to his hotel for the night. He smiles to himself as he thinks over the prospect of having new allies. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading this far! This story is my baby and I love my characters very much! If you have any suggestions or requests, please leave a comment and I will consider them. I am still trying to figure out how to put in artwork!


	15. The Detective Boys

Over the next few days Mic slowly guilt’s Gabriel into returning to his brother and the Winchesters. He lingers before saying his goodbyes. Mic is the last person he sees on his way out. He hugs him and stands back to appraise him one last time. “I’m only doing this to make you happy you know.” Gabriel sniffs.

Mic shrugs, “Family is important Grandfather.” 

“Yeah, yeah, you’ve played that card already.” Gabriel rolls his eyes, “Here.” 

Gabriel hands Mic a generic looking cellphone and pulls one out of his own pocket, “Now you can contact me anytime.” 

Mic smiles down at the phone in his hand, “Or, you know, we could just pray to you.” 

Gabriel grins, “That too. Though I do seem to have a bad track record with that.” 

“Call and give us an update every now and then ok? Be careful.” Mic says. 

“Will do, kiddo.” He turns away and then turns back again. “Oh, I almost forgot.” 

Gabriel snaps his fingers and Mic fills a rush of _something_ go through his body. He gasps but before he can ask what the _hell_ that was, Gabriel vanishes sporting a Cheshire like grin. 

Mic rubs at his chest and heads back upstairs to his bedroom. He places the cell phone in his safe then collapses on his bed. He thinks about what to do, because he knows he sleeps too much, but within minutes he falls asleep anyways. 

XKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKX

“Conan-kun!” 

Conan turns around to greet the Detective Boys as the approach him in front of the Café Poirot. Immediately he can tell they’re excited about something. Except for Haibara who only looks faintly amused. 

“What’s up guys?” He questions. 

“Ne, Conan-kun, is it true?” Ayumi asks with her hands balled up in front of her chest. 

“Is what true?” Conan deadpans. 

“Is it true you met a real cowboy?!” Genta nearly shouts from behind Ayumi and Mitsuhiko. 

Conan thinks for a second then asks, “Where did you hear that from?” 

“So you did!” Mitsuhiko exclaims. 

“Ran-nee-chan and Sonoko-nee-chan were talking about him and how he caught a purse snatcher like a hero in a western.” Ayumi says dreamily. 

“So is he really a cowboy?” Mitsuhiko demands. 

Conan nods, “Well, a modern version I suppose. Hattori says he’s an excellent horseman.” 

His response only excites them further. “Let’s go meet him!” The three chorus. 

“B-but guys, that’s all the way in Osaka!” Conan tries to remind them. 

Haibara decides to give her own advice, “We can’t just go uninvited.” 

That deflates the group a bit, “But Conan said that Heiji-nii-san is friends with him right? Surely he can get us permission!” Mitsuhiko pleads. 

“Alright, I’ll call him but you had better get permission from your parents first.” Conan resigned as he pulled out his cell phone. 

The three true children squealed and pulled out their own cell phones. Haibara called to get permission from Agasa who would most likely chaperone them. 

Hattori picked up on the fourth ring. “Yo Kudo! What’s up?” 

Conan rolled his eyes at the lack of formality and explained the situation to him. Hattori laughed, “Sure, I can call and ask him. Want me to text you when I get an answer?” 

Conan replied affirmatively. When the Detective Boys cheered, he knew they had all gotten permission. Haibara nodded an affirmative from Agasa so he shrugs, “Then I guess we just have to wait for Hattori to reply with his answer.” 

XKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKX

The beginning cords of Ryan Bingham’s Southside of Heaven pull Mic out of slumber. He listens to the harmonica and twang of the steel guitar for a second before he remembers that the song is his ringtone. He groans and rolls over to grab the smart phone off his bedside table. 

Squinting at the screen Mic makes out the picture he took of Heiji at the baseball game. Answering the call Mic brings the phone to his ear and grunts out a “Y’ello?” 

“Hey Mic, you busy?” Heiji’s voice floats out. 

“Naw. What you got goin’ on?” Mic’s voice is slightly muffled by his pillow but Heiji makes it out alright. 

“Actually I have something to ask you. Do you remember Conan?” Heiji asks. 

Mic frowns as he thinks, “The squirt with glasses right?” 

Heiji snorts a laugh, “Yeah, him. Well, his buddies from school got it in their heads that they want to come up here to Osaka to meet you.” 

Mic lets the comment roll around his skull for a few moments. “Say that again?” 

“Conan’s friends want to meet you.” Heiji simplifies, “They asked me to ask you.” 

“Oh.” Mic scratches at his head, “Why?” 

“They heard you were a ‘cowboy’.” Heiji smirk is audible. 

That pulls at the corners of Mic’s mouth and he grins as he speaks, “Okay then. How many of them are there?” 

“Five, including Conan. Plus their chaperone Agasa-hakase.” 

Mic nods, “Cool. When would they like to come? This weekend?” 

“Sounds about right. They were pretty eager from what I hear.” Heiji responds. 

Mic agrees and asks, “So, you’ll be comin’ along too, right?” 

“I-uh, sure. Yeah I wouldn’t mind coming.” Heiji stutters, not expecting to be invited. 

“That’d be great. See ya’ll this weekend then.” The two exchange goodbyes and hang up. 

Mic sits up and rubs a hand down his face. He gets up and makes his way to Mark’s lab to tell him of the plans. 

XKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKX

When the weekend finally arrives Mic is actually excited. He figured out shortly after the phone call that who Heiji had been talking about was actually the Detective Boys. Mic loved kids and _these_ kids seemed particularly fun. 

An aged yellow beetle pulls up in front of the manor around 4:00 in the afternoon. Immediately three children pop out of the back seat and stand in front of the gate looking up in awe. Mic is at the gate in seconds and swings it open to greet them. 

Which he does with an enthusiastic ‘Howdy!’ and tip of his Stetson. Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta crowd around him all talking at once. Heiji, who had ridden with the group, laughs at this. Mic raises his hands, “Woah there partners. I’m happy to see ya’ll too.” 

Mic shakes hands with Agasa, “Nice to meet you. I’m Mic D.” 

Agasa introduces the children to Mic. Mic turns to the kids, “So would you like to see inside?” 

Mic shows them to the living room where he introduces his waiting family. “Everyone, these are my sisters, Ronnie and Hilary. This is my brother Mark. Guys, this is the Detective Boys; Ai, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta, and Conan. Lastly there is Agasa-hakase.” 

Mark perks up, “You are a professor?” 

Hilary rolls her eyes, “We all call Mark the ‘professor’ around here. I bet the two of you will get along just fine.” 

While Mark and Agasa get lost in scientific jargon and sit in the arm chairs, Mic motions to the others to follow him through the kitchen to the back door. No one really notices Ronnie staring intently at Conan and Ai. She leans over and whispers in Hilary’s ear as the group exits the living room. 

Mic whispers to Heiji “Watch this.” Then turns to the kids. “There is some more family I want you guys to meet.” 

He opens the back door and everyone walks into the backyard. The Detective Boys’ eyes are all drawn immediately to the canines. Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta all run out excitedly to play with them. Mic begins introducing the dogs and Heiji, Ai, and Conan walk over to what appears to be a campfire set up near the corner of the house. 

Conan takes in the scenery. A hammock, tire swing, dog houses and runs. 

Ai sniggers, “Even when I heard that he was a ‘cowboy’ I really didn’t expect…this.” 

“He could be exaggerating for the kids.” Conan hypothesizes. 

“Nope.” Heiji says with a grin, “Though the campfire is new, this is really how he is.” 

Mic disappears into a shed for a moment and brings out a long wooden beam propped up on stilts. On one end there is a horned cow skull. He sets it up in the middle of the yard, all the while answering questions laid out to him by the Detective Boys. He goes into the shed one more time and brings out a coiled lasso. 

“Now, who would like to try their hand at roping?” Mic says with a gleam to his eye. 

The trio squeals and Mic spends the next hour or so teaching them the finer art of roping. Conan and Ai are pulled into the excitement and give it a shot themselves. Conan hates to admit it but Mic’s attitude is infectious even if a large part of him is still suspicious. 

Later after many admittedly impressive dog tricks and taking turns on the tire swing the sun begins to go down. Mic gathers the children and Heiji around the campfire pit and sets up an iron tripod holding a pot over where he starts a small fire. 

Hilary brings out drinks and joins them while Mic disappears into the kitchen. They watch curiously while Mic begins to cook over the fire. Genta of course is very interested in the process. 

“What are you cooking Mic-san?” Ayumi questions. 

Mic smiles at her, “This, little lady, is what cowboy’s eat on cold nights while you’re out with the cattle overnight. Beans and cornbread.” 

Conan catches himself rolling his eyes at the cliché. Mic was really playing up the cowboy roll. A shiver rolls down his spine and quickly he turns around to catch Mic’s sister, Ronnie wasn’t it?, staring at him from the backdoor. She sniffs and twirls back into the house leaving Conan with a distinctly creepy impression. 

“So, where are you from Mic-san?” Ai questions, straightening her skirt over her knees. 

Mic pokes at the fire with an iron rod and smiles wistfully, “Well, I was born in Quantico, Virginia. Lived there till I was around thirteen. Then I moved to west Texas. Hell of a change in climate let me tell ya. Been there ever since.” 

“What’s your home like?” Ayumi asked dreamily. 

“Gosh,” Mic grins. “It’s like no place on earth.” 

Hilary snorts, “Don’t get him started.” 

Mic does anyways, “I built this little house for myself, made out of wood and stone from the area. Had someone else build a bigger place for Hilary, Ronnie, and Mark to live. All on the same land. Have about 500 square acres of cattle country all to ourselves. Nearest town is about 25 miles away. Nearest city is even further. I’ve got horses and cattle. All sorts of fowl to keep bugs out of my garden.” 

“You garden?” Heiji interrupts. 

Mic raises an eyebrow at his disbelieving tone, “Well, yeah. It’s easier than traveling for vegetables full of pesticides.” 

“Really, don’t get him started.” Hilary laughs and nudges Heiji’s side. 

“What about your parents? Where do they live?” Genta asks bluntly. 

Mic pats him on the head, smile hardly wavering. “My dad was a BAU agent with the FBI. He was killed in the line of duty when I was four. My mom was, well, she passed away when I was eight.” 

Conan glances at Heiji when Mic hesitates but Heiji just shrugs. Mic brings out a set of tin dishes with spoons and passes them around. Then he dishes out the beans. 

“We’re just like real cowboys now, aren’t we Mic-san?” Mitsuhiko asks as he digs in. 

Mic laughs, “Sure are.” 

When they’re done eating and the dishes all put away, Mic pulls out a guitar. “Who’d like to learn some campfire songs?” He asks excitedly. 

Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta cheer. Mic starts off singing a song called ‘My rifle, pony, and me’ to warm up. Then he teaches them ‘Cindy, Cindy’. 

After a few more when the kids are getting tired, Mic finishes up with ‘Boracho Station’: 

_Onda cield y tocala sierra_

_Trabajando amigos acientempo_

_la piedra vaqueros montamos_

_Caballos boracho_

_e sperando a ciente del sol_

_palo en Mexico…_

_Buzzard’s they circle_

_Old crosses on hills_

_The heart of the desert_

_pounds under my heels_

_I hear a tale of Aztec gold_

_Lyin’ in the hills of_

_Old Mexico…_

Mic repeats the first chorus one more time before setting the guitar down and putting out the fire. He helps everyone inside. 

Hilary and Mic are putting the kids to bed in the living room when Heiji leans over and says, “I didn’t know you spoke Spanish.” 

Mic laughs quietly, “I don’t. That song is about all the Spanish I know. Now Hilary, she can speak Spanish, English, and Japanese fluently. The rest of us just got two of those.” 

Heiji follows Mic back into the kitchen. “It looks like the Professor and Agasa-hakase are still up in his lab. They must be having quite the party.” Mic says as he starts placing dishes into the dishwasher. Heiji sits at the island. 

Ronnie appears at the door, “Mic, can I talk to you privately, please?” 

Mic nods and the two step outside. 

Ronnie looks Mic dead in the eye and whispers, “Did you notice anything…odd…about those two kids?” 

Mic barely blinks, “Conan and Ai, right?” 

Ronnie relaxes, “So it wasn’t just me.” 

Mic folds his arms across his chest, “Well, Ronnie, ever since Grandfather gave you your ‘gift’ there are going to be things that are ‘just you’.” 

Ronnie sighs, “You’re right. But anyways, I get weird vibes from those kids. They don’t think like the others. And there is this shadow lingering over them.” 

“A shadow?” Mic brings a finger to his lips, “I don’t know Ronnie. They’re your visions; I can’t tell you what they mean.” 

Ronnie groans, “But, Mic! Something is _wrong_! It’s like, they are more rational; you should have heard some of the things they were thinking.” 

“I don’t know Ronnie. We were pretty smart for our age at that age.” Mic points out. 

“Not like this. This feels different. Like a sour taste in the mouth. Like…poison.” Ronnie sounds out. 

Mic shrugs one last time, “I’ll admit something felt off but not scary off. I’ll tell you what. I’ll ask Heiji, he’s known them longer.” 

Ronnie nods and they head back inside. 

Mic brings it up to Heiji around two in the morning. The two of them had sat up in the kitchen talking while everyone else had gone to bed. Mic sips at some cold sweet tea and asks, “Is there anything I should know about those kids?” 

Heiji rubs the sleep out of his eyes, “What?” 

“Conan and Ai. I can’t tell what, but there’s something….different about them.” Mic thinks out loud. 

Heiji freezes, “No, no there’s nothing weird about them at all. They’re just normal kids.” 

Mic raises an eyebrow at Heiji’s fumbling. “Okay.” Mic draws out. 

Heiji excuses himself to go to bed, all the while panicking. How on earth we’re they going to cover this up? Heiji had a feeling Mic would be about as much trouble to Shinichi as he himself had been. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs used in this chapter are found on YouTube, go have a listen:
> 
> My Rifle, Pony, and Me & Cindy, Cindy by Dean Martin and Ricky Nelson (from the movie Rio Bravo)
> 
> Southside of Heaven & Boracho Station by Ryan Bingham
> 
> If you want to hear Mic's singing voice, look up any song by Hunter Hayes.


	16. Fire Investigation

The next morning Mic made a big breakfast for everyone. Genta compliments his cooking prowess. Mic shares stories of his morning routine at home on the ranch. When everyone is done and dishes put away, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta all go to wish the dogs goodbye. 

The three are sad to go but Mic assures them that they will see each other again. When the time comes for them to leave, Mic and Hilary walk them to their car. As Conan settles into his seat he looks up at the manor. He finds Ronnie staring at him from a second floor window. 

A chill goes down his spine and she disappears from view. Without a doubt, Conan is sure something is up with this family. Just _what_ that something is, he isn’t sure. 

Heiji declines to ride back with them as Mic has offered to take him home later. Agasa starts the car and drives away. Hilary, Mic, and Heiji all go back inside. 

Mic collapses onto the couch, “Well, that was fun.” 

Heiji sits down next to him, “It was quite the experience.” 

Mic laughs quietly, “So, you wanna watch a movie?” 

Heiji agrees and finds himself sucked into a Clint Eastwood movie called A Fistful of Dollars. It’s a lot more fun than he thought it would be. Mic is _into_ it, whispering the lines along with the actors. Heiji comes out of the whole experience with a new appreciation for westerns. 

When the movie is over, Heiji finds himself reluctant to leave. The two boys jump into Mic’s truck and start on their way to Heiji’s house. Along the way they come to a roadblock. Up ahead, fire trucks, police cars, and an ambulance fill the road. What’s left of a major fire is the smoldering remains of a building. 

One look at Heiji and Mic is already pulling over the truck and parking. The two wander over to the crowded barrier between the scene and the people. They interview the crowd, then jump over the barrier and walk up to a policeman. 

Luckily the policeman knows Heiji. Officer Chikao Nakahara tells them what he knows of the situation, “The fire started early this morning. Firemen were able to pull out a homeless man, Akiyama Ban, but it was too late. He died of smoke inhalation. Nobody knows how the fire started yet so we can’t say if it was intentional or not.” 

While waiting for the firemen to clear the building, Mic and Heiji interview the crowd once more. Then examine the body. They find no signs of foul play on the body itself. 

Eventually the building is cleared and, though they are forced to wear hardhats, they are allowed to investigate inside. Before they leave, Mic asks the firemen a few questions about how the fire behaved. How intensely it burned and how quickly it spread. 

Shining his flashlight towards Mic’s shoes, Heiji questions him on it. Mic shrugs as he looks around the dripping surroundings, “Not my first fire investigation. Back home it’s usually a tossed cigarette or a campfire somebody didn’t put out correctly. A bonfire gone haywire or bad electrical wiring. Every now and then though…”

Heiji nods his agreement and continues to look around. They pass the area where the homeless man slept, now soaking in a puddle. Mic pats Heiji on the arm and points out the burn patterns on the wall. The v pattern leads them right to the area of origin. 

The fire originated in a back room. There is an open door in the corner leading to the alley. It takes a few moments of toeing through the debris to find the point of origin. In the center of the room they find strange burn marks on the floor. 

“Looks like something was poured here.” Heiji shines his flashlight around the room once more. 

Mic nods and tells Heiji to wait while he returns to the truck for a ‘kit’ he keeps there. He returns with a rectangular tackle box and from it he takes some Ziploc bags. Heiji mans the flashlight while Mic takes out his pocketknife and scrapes at the floor. He puts the samples in the bags and turns to Heiji. 

“We can take the samples back to the professor and he’ll tell us what accelerant was used, if any was.” Mic says and puts the bags back into the tackle box. Heiji nods and the two take one last look at the potential crime scene. 

Mic pulls out his cell and dials his brother. Mark answers and Mic explains the situation as he climbs into the driver’s seat of the Chevy. Heiji buckles up next to him and listens as Mic nods silently into the air. 

As soon as he hangs up Mic quickly makes a U-turn and heads back to the house. 

“Do you think you should call and let your folks know why you aren’t home yet?” Mic offers. 

Heiji blinks, “Oh yeah, didn’t think about that.” 

Mic pulls into the drive just as Heiji hangs up after taking Mic’s advice and calling his mother. The two practically race inside and up the stairs to Mark’s lab. 

Mark is waiting for them. He’s wearing a lab coat and latex gloves. He takes the samples from Mic’s tackle box with utmost care. 

Heiji takes a good look around the room, impressed with what he sees. “So what are you going to do?” Heiji questions Mark. 

Mark smirks and uses tweezers to take out the sample of flooring. “Well, we’ll start off with heating it in the oven. Any ignitable liquid residue will go into vapor phase. The vapor will be collected with carbon strips. The liquid is taken off the strips with solvent, then analyzed in a gas chromatograph with mass spectrometer attached. This will determine if the debris contains ignitable liquid. It’ll even tell us what class of liquid is it, such as gasoline, petroleum distillates, oxygenated solvents-”

Mic interrupts him, “I think we get the picture. We’ll leave you too it then?” 

“Actually, I think I want to watch…if that’s ok?” Heiji looks between the two brothers quickly. 

Mic shrugs, “Yeah, sure. I’ll go make us some lunch.” 

As Mic leaves the room, Mark motions Heiji over to show him better what he is doing. 

About fifteen minutes later, when Mic returns holding three plates of mini hamburgers, he finds his brother basically showing off to Heiji. Mic rolls his eyes and coughs, holding up the plates for plain view. “How long is all this going to take?” 

Mark takes a plate and sits in front of a big glass box. “A few hours at most.” 

Mic hands Heiji the last plate and stands back, “What do you think we should do?” 

Heiji stops chewing and thinks for a second, “We should head up to the police station. Find out if there were any other suspicious fires.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” Mic smiles and finishes off his burgers. 

Once Heiji is also done, Mic takes the plates and goes back down stairs. Heiji follows closely on his heels. The two make their way back to the truck and make their way to the police station. 

When they arrive, Heiji leads Mic through the halls right to where one Goro Otaki is sitting at his desk. 

“Yo, Otaki-han!” Heiji says by way of greeting. 

“Hei-chan? What are you doing here?” Otaki waves them over, “Got a case so early?” 

Heiji nods, “We have a few questions to ask you about a possible arson case.” 

Otaki blinks, “We? Oh…who’s your friend?” 

Heiji points a thumb in Mic’s direction, “This is Mic D. He’s new in town and also a detective.” 

Mic holds out a hand, “Profiler, actually.” 

Otaki shakes his hand, “I-I see. Well, you said possible arson case, yeah? There have been a few fires lately that seemed suspicious.” 

As he says this, Otaki shuffles through some files on his desk. He separates three files from the rest and hands them to Heiji. “Have a look at them but they don’t leave the office.” 

Heiji nods and he motions for Mic to follow him to an empty office space. Soon, the two boys are deep in investigation mode, studying the files. Mic sits back in his chair after a while and muses on the case. After a while he says, “I think we’re probably dealing with a male in his late teens to early twenties.” 

Heiji glances at him and nods. Mic continues, “Arsonists often stay at the scene of the crime…Let’s see if there are any names that come up in all three cases.” 

After a moment of flipping through papers, Heiji makes an ah-ha noise and points to a paper, “Here! Hidetsugu Nakajima, he’s listed in both of these files.” 

Mic scans through his and nods, “Yep, he’s in this one too.” 

“He’s the person who called in to report the first fire.” Heiji says reading through Nakajima’s interview. 

Mic makes a sound of confirmation, “They often do that. They like to stay behind, even help fight the fires they cause.” 

Once they are sure they have searched through the files thoroughly and found no other probable suspects, they go find Otaki once again. 

“Get a background check done on this person.” Heiji orders. “He’s the most likely suspect.” 

Otaki sighs at the informal way Heiji speaks to him, but does the check anyways. “This will take a bit. Mind waiting?” 

The two nod and make their way back to the empty office to wait for Otaki. 

For a while they trade ideas on their suspect’s profile. Lower socio-economic background, poor social skills, maladaptive behavior, abused by parent/s, unemployed, etc. 

Mic’s cell phone rings in the middle of their conversation. Mic glances at the screen, “It’s the professor.” 

Mic answers the phone with a lazy “Y’ello.” 

After a few minutes of conversation, the two brothers hang up. Mic looks to Heiji, “Gasoline was used to set the fire. Not surprising.” 

Heiji grunts his agreement and the two settle into a companionable silence. Eventually Otaki does return with a file. He places the file on the coffee table in front of the boys. “Nakajima was a delinquent. Constantly skipping school and hanging out with bad crowds.” 

Heiji flipped open the file to the first page. A picture of a young man was stapled to the top. Mic took a breath. “I recognize him. He was at the scene when we were interviewing the crowd. I talked to him.” 

“Do you remember what he said?” Heiji questions as he flips through the document. 

“He just answered my questions like everybody else. Though he did mention that he remembered the building from his childhood.” Mic answers thoughtfully. 

“Well the next step is to find and question him.” Heiji said standing. 

Otaki points to himself, “Uh, isn’t that supposed to be my job? I can’t let you two go off by yourself. If he is the arsonist then he may react violently.” 

“You can be our backup then.” Mic shrugs and grins at Heiji. 

The three leave the office and head to the garage where Otaki’s police issue car is parked. They jump in and head to the address listed in Nakajima’s file.


	17. Attempt

Mic leaned forward to look at the decrepit old house they had pulled into the driveway of. The house was falling apart and the weeds had grown knee high in some areas. Otaki puts the car in park and the three step out. 

Otaki flips open the file on the hood of the car, “This is the correct address. His only living relative is his mother, Nakajima Hirose.” 

“This must be her house.” Heiji said before walking up the front steps. 

Otaki rushes forward, file forgotten, to get to the door before Heiji does. He knocks on the door, straightening his tie and hair while waiting for an answer. 

Mic can hear the yelling before she even answers the door. An older looking woman flings open the door, a cigarette hanging from her lip and curlers in her greying hair. She looks at the three men standing on her porch and puts a hand on her hip, “What the hell you want?” 

Otaki pulls out his badge, “I’m from the Police, I was wondering if by chance your son was home?” 

Hirose takes the badge from his hand and studies it then motion to Mic and Heiji, “Who’re they?” 

Heiji answers, “We’re detectives.” 

Hirose snorts, “A bit young for that, aren’t ye?” 

Otaki changes the subject before Heiji gets defensive, “Ma’am, if you don’t mind, is your son home?” 

“What’s he done now?” She asks grouchily. 

Otaki shakes his head, “We’re not yet sure ma’am. That’s why we would like to ask him a few questions.” 

“He’s not home.” Hirose leans on the doorframe. 

“Can we look at his room?” Mic asks from behind Otaki. 

Hirose looks at Mic for a moment before looking back to Otaki, “You have a search warrant?” 

Otaki shakes his head, “No, but we can get one if we need it.” 

Hirose stares at the detective then opens the door wider, “What the hell, have at it. His rooms at the end of the hall to the right.” 

She moves out of the way and the three men enter her home. There were bottles upon bottles lining every available surface, all filled with some amount of liquor. Immediately the three knew Hirose was an alcoholic. 

Treading carefully, the trio makes it to the bedroom. The door is left standing ajar and Heiji eases it open with his foot. 

The room isn’t so much messy as it is cluttered. Heiji goes for the wastebasket while Mic takes in the room as a whole. Otaki stands at the door watching the boys work. 

Heiji pulls out several receipts from the trash, “The dates for these coincide with the dates of the fires. They’re all gas station receipts.” 

Mic nods and goes over to the bed. He lifts the edge of the mattress and runs his hands along it. When he finds a secret pocket sewn into the fabric he lets out a little ‘ah-ha’ noise. From the pocket he pulls out a weathered black journal. 

Plopping down onto the bed he flips it open to the most recent entry. “Well I’ll be damned.” 

Heiji is sitting at the rooms desk, peering at the receipts under a lamp light. Mic continues, “You might as well stop looking through that.” 

Heiji quirks an eyebrow at him. Mic just shrugs and tosses him the diary, “He’s written his own confession, right there.” 

XKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKX

Mic and Heiji kneeled behind a dumpster, waiting patiently for their suspect to arrive. The next place listed in the diary was a hair salon. A place Hidetsugu’s mother frequented. They had no clue when he would arrive, just that it would be tonight. Otaki was staked out in a car parked across the street from the salon. 

Mic was flipping through the diary while Heiji was on the lookout. “He fits our profile rather well. It seems his motive was to get back at his abusive mother.” Mic whispers. 

“How is this getting back at her?” Heiji questions. 

“All the places he burned down were significant to his mother somehow.” Mic leans back against the wall of the alley, tucking the diary into his jacket pocket. “I’m willing to bet he never meant for anyone to get caught in the crossfire.” 

Heiji nods his agreement and looks around the edge of the dumpster once more. He raises his hand in a signal to stay quiet. Mic leans forward to see what had made Heiji tense up. Against the back door to the salon, a hooded figure set down two large containers of gasoline. The figure leaned down and began to fiddle with the lock on the door. 

Mic brings up a walkie-talkie to his mouth and whispers into the device. Heiji jumps out, quickly followed by Mic, and calls out, “Hidetsugu Nakajima!” 

The figure froze and then quickly turned to face them. Hidetsugu grabbed one of the canisters and took off running down the alley. Before he could make it out, Otaki’s car blocks the entrance and the officer steps out. Hidetsugu turns his back to the wall, so he can keep all three of his pursuers in sight. 

“Don’t come any closer!” He screams. 

Heiji raises both hands in a placating gesture, “Calm down, Nakajima-san.” 

“Nakajima-san, I’m officer Otaki. Please, there’s nowhere to go.” Otaki states, pulling out his badge. 

Hidetsugu’s breath comes out in ragged bursts and he looks around wildly. To everyone’s shock, Hidetsugu lifts the container of gasoline and dumps it over his head. He lifts a lighter in his hand, “Don’t come any closer!” 

Heiji backs up till he’s next to Mic, “Alright…”

Heiji glances at Mic helplessly, things having taken a turn he did not expect. He’s surprised by the hardened expression on Mic’s face. Mic opens his mouth, “Nakajima-san…what are you doing?” 

When he doesn’t answers him, Mic asks again, “What are you feeling right now Hidetsugu?” 

“Why are you asking me this?” Hidetsugu retorts. 

“I just want to understand. Why are you doing this?” Mic lowers his voice and raises his hands as he takes a step closer. 

Hidetsugu moves the lighter in Mic’s direction, “You know why!” 

“Do I?” Mic replys. “Hidetsugu, talk to me.” 

“Why should I?” Hidetsugu motions to the three of them, “You just want to put me in jail.” 

“That’s not true. We want to get you help. That’s all.” Mic’s voice takes on a pleading note. 

“How!? How can you help me?” Hidetsugu snaps back. 

“We can talk to the DA and work out a deal. We know you didn’t mean to kill anyone. It was an accident. We can get you counseling…” Mic pleads. 

Hidetsugu shakes his head and mumbles to himself. Mic sighs, “Do you want to know what happens when you set yourself on fire?” 

Hidetsugu doesn’t acknowledge him. Mic continues, “First you feel the most intense pain you could ever imagine. At least until it burns down to your nerves. Then you can’t feel anything, even as your skin falls off. You won’t die. Not before we can get the fire out.” 

Mic takes a step forward, “We’ll rush you to the hospital. They’ll have to scrub all the dead skin off with toothbrushes, and you think burning was painful? Wait till those nurses get a hold of you. Even on morphine people still scream in agony.” 

Hidetsugu stares at Mic wide eyed as he approaches slowly. “How many surgeries will you have to go through to try to repair the damage? How much scarring will you have to live with for the rest of your life? Tell me this…is it worth it?” 

By now Mic is in Hidetsugu’s personal space. Hidetsugu takes a breath and begins to cry; he shakily raises the lighter and places it in Mic’s out stretched hand. Mic takes the lighter with one hand and wraps the other arm around Hidetsgu’s shoulders. “It’s gonna be ok.” 

XKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKX

Heiji sits in the cab of Mic’s truck. He’s staring and he knows it. Mic pulls into the Hattori residence driveway and parks. “How were you able to reason with him so calmly?” Heiji finally asks. 

Mic glances over to him, eyebrows raised. Heiji runs a hand through his hair, “I wanted to throttle him. Trying to commit suicide for something so stupid.” 

Mic frowns and Heiji continues, “Suicide is never an option. It’s just as bad as committing murder.” 

Mic is quiet for a long moment, “I see you’ve never considered it.” 

Heiji whips his head up as he takes in the double meaning of Mic’s statement. _Mic had…_

Before he can question him further on the subject, Mic leans over and opens Heiji’s door. His entire demeanor changes in an instant and suddenly Mic is all smiles again. 

“We did alright tonight Heiji. I’ll see you around.” 

Speechless, Heiji steps out and walks inside his home. He walks past his mother in the hallway. 

“Heiji…is something wrong?” 

Pushing the revelation about Mic to the back of his mind he smiles at his mom. “Nah, just thinking.”


	18. A Friend In Need

*A Few Weeks Later*

Lying in bed, Ronnie jerks awake. For a few minutes she just lays there in the dark, breathing. She looks to the digital clock on her nightstand. 3:33 AM. Slowly she stands up and makes her way downstairs. In the living room she can see that Mic is sitting on the couch. 

“What are you watching?” Ronnie murmurs, rubbing sleep from her eyes. 

“Mmm…Lethal Weapon. What you doing up?” Mic questions. 

“I could ask the same of you.” Ronnie says as she makes her way to the kitchen. 

In the kitchen, Ronnie pulls out a bottle of water from the fridge. She sits at the island and picks at the wrapper on the bottle. Closing her eyes, she tries to remember what woke her up. Ever since Gabriel had given her her gift she had been having dreams of all sorts. Sensing things and getting strange ‘feelings’. 

She felt something was coming. Something big and dangerous. 

The door to the kitchen eases open and Mic peeks in, “You ok?” 

Ronnie nods and smooth’s her hair, “I just…had strange dream.” 

Mic looks her up and down, “Anything you wanna share?” 

Shrugging, Ronnie takes a drink of water, “It doesn’t make any sense to me and I highly doubt it will to you.” 

Mic opens his mouth to answer her when the doorbell rings. Ronnie feels a shiver go down her spine. 

Mic frowns and glances at the kitchen wall clock. He makes his way to the front door and hesitates. He wishes he had his gun. But besides maneuvering the Japanese gun laws; have gun, will offend the neighbors. 

Mic eases the door open and finds himself nearly collapsing under the weight of a body falling inside. 

“What the hell?” Mic grunts and hefts the…man by the look of it, into a better position. 

Just as he feels it on his hand, the smell hits him. Blood. 

Ronnie is holding the door to the kitchen open and Mic hauls the man inside. “Clear off the table.” Mic says breathlessly. 

Ronnie does so with one swipe and Mic sits the man on the wooden surface. The man moans but is able to sit up. He’s breathing heavily and dressed completely in black. Under the bill of a black baseball cap a shine of glass catches Mic’s attention. Holding onto the man’s shoulders Mic takes in the full view. 

“Cowboy-kun…” the man whispers. 

Mic’s eyebrows shoot up at the nickname, “KID?” 

KID laughs breathlessly, “For once I’m almost glad to be recognized.” 

“What happened to you? You’re bleeding?” Mic asks worriedly. 

“They shot me…” KID whispers, obviously in pain. 

“Ronnie…go get Mark.” Mic requests seriously. 

Ronnie nods, staring in horror at the blood smeared on the floor. As she makes her way out Mic says over his shoulder, “You might want to wake Hilary up too. And get the first aid kit.” 

“Where are you hurt?” Mic asks tapping KID on the cheek opposite his monocle. 

KID takes a minute to answer, “My thigh…and shoulder.” 

“Ok, can you sit up on your own?” Mic asks. 

KID nods and proceeds to do so. Mic slowly takes his hands from KID’s shoulders and looks for the wounds. “I hope you’re not too attached to these clothes.” Mic grunts as he begins to apply pressure to the more serious wound on KID’s thigh. 

The door to the kitchen flies open. Hilary stands there in her pajama shirt and not much else. “What happened?” 

“KID’s been shot.” Mic says over his shoulder. 

Hilary rushes to their side, “Who shot him?” 

Mic shrugs and looks to KID expectantly. Before KID can answer Mark and Ronnie appear at the door. Ronnie is carrying a blue box in both hands. The four of them gather around the table and assess KID, who begins to feel a bit crowded. 

Mark sits at a chair, “Hand me the scissors. These clothes are going to get in the way.” 

Ronnie opens the first aid kit and hands Mark a pair of medical scissors. Mark slices through KID’s pants leg, all the way to his hip. Hilary help’s pull the pants off the wound, “This is totally not how I imagined getting into your pants.” 

KID chuckles and Mic rolls his eyes. “Hand me the scissors.” Mic says. 

Mark does so and Mic begins to cut along the shoulder of KID’s t-shirt. “Well, you’re in luck KID. This bullet just grazed your shoulder.” 

“I wouldn’t consider him too lucky. We’re going to have to dig the bullet out of his leg.” Mark looks up from his seat, “Ronnie, go get one of Mic’s belts.” 

Ronnie disappears out the door after handing Hilary the first aid kit. “Mic, go get some whiskey.” 

Mic’s expression darkens but he leaves to get some from his stash. KID send a questioning glance to Hilary who shrugs sadly, “I know, I know, technically we’re underage but it’s…different for us.” 

Mic is back quickly with Ronnie in tow. Mic takes a half empty bottle of whiskey and without warning pours a dollop on the wound in KID’s shoulder. KID hisses and glares at Mic. Mic shrugs and offers the bottle to KID who declines. Mic shrugs again and takes a drink himself. 

Mic quickly cleans and bandages the wound then hands the bottle to Mark. “This part is going to hurt. You should bite down on this.” Mark motions for Ronnie to hand KID the belt. 

KID nods and puts the belt in his mouth. “You should also lay back.” Mark says as he stands and takes a pair of forceps from the box. KID takes a deep breath and barely winces when Mark pours more whiskey onto the deep wound. 

Mic and Hilary help lean him back onto the table and Mark takes the forceps and begins to dig in the wound. KID groans and does his best to keep from screaming. Mic and Hilary each take a shoulder and hold him down. Ronnie, feeling faint, turns her back to the scene. 

Within minutes Mark is able to pluck out the bullet. Mark bandages KID’s thigh and they ease him into a sitting position once again. 

“Thank you…” KID says as he catches his breath. 

“No problem KID.” Mic answers. 

“I’ll go get you something to wear. My clothes should fit you best.” Mark says as he goes to the kitchen sink to wash his hands. 

While Mark is gone, Mic crosses his arms and stares KID down. “So…who shot you?” 

KID slips into his poker face, “You shouldn’t be involved.” 

“Bull shit.” Mic spits out, “You came here for our help, now let us do it.” 

KID is quiet for a moment. He stares at Mic, then Hilary, then Ronnie. As his eyes meet Ronnie’s she gasps and clutches her head. 

Hilary jumps up and reaches for her. Ronnie stares into the distance, “This is the same thing I felt with those kids. Something to do with the color black?” 

KID looks between the three of them in confusion. Mic sighs, “You ok Ronnie?” 

Ronnie nods, “KID-san, you believe in the supernatural. You’ve dealt with it before.” 

Immediately KID thinks of Akako. Ronnie nods again, “I’m a…newly appointed psychic.” 

“What she means is, even if you don’t tell us, we’ll find out eventually. Its better you go ahead and tell us so we’ll be prepared.” Mic reasons. 

Mark walks in carrying a bundle of clothes. Sensing the seriousness of the rooms occupants

“They’re called the Black Organization.” KID begins. 


	19. A Friend Indeed

KID ends up sleeping in the living room on the couch’s pull out bed. Hilary lets her siblings get some sleep while she cleans up the kitchen. It takes a tub of bleach to get the blood up off the floor and table top. She throws away the torn up clothes and excess bandages and puts the first aid kit back in the upstairs bathroom. 

By the time the sun is up, she’s cooked a hearty breakfast for the five of them. She sets the table and tries not to ponder over the information KID had given them that morning. 

A light knock on the door draws her attention and she finds KID standing there. Hilary fights off a blush and tucks her hair behind her ear. “Breakfast is ready.” 

“Am I invited?” KID teases. 

“Don’t be silly! Of course you are. Sit.” Hilary orders. 

KID limps over to the table and sits. Hilary brings over a plate heaping with potatoes, sausage, eggs, and toast. KID blinks at the sight and Hilary watches expectantly. 

Steam from the food fogs up KID’s monocle and he gingerly picks up a fork and takes a bite. “Wow~” KID moans around the food. 

Hilary grins in response and gets herself a plate. They eat in companionable silence until slowly the other occupants of the house join them. 

Mic is pouring a helping of honey over his sausage when Mark starts up a conversation, “So, KID-san, what are your plans?” 

“You should stay here until your wounds heal.” Mic says without looking up. 

“You don’t leave much room for argument.” KID smirks, “At least I need to relay to my allies that I’m alive.” 

“Your fans and the police are panicking. Your shooting was seen. It’s all over the news.” Ronnie glances up from her plate. 

KID shrugs with his good shoulder, “I’ll make a show of returning this back to Nakamori. That should give everyone some peace of mind.” 

KID holds up a bright purple gem and twirls it in his fingers. Mic finishes his meal and stands. He goes to the pantry and hefts a bag of dog food over his shoulder and disappears out the back door. A chorus of yips and woofs fill the air. 

Once everyone is done, they put the dishes in the dishwasher and go their separate ways. Hilary motions for KID to follow her and they go to the living room. Hilary puts up the bed as KID makes a few whispered phone calls from the front door. 

Eventually the two of them find themselves seated together on the couch, watching the morning news. True to Ronnie’s word, the most compelling stories are of the shooting of Kaitou KID. Most theorists believe him dead; while the fans are convinced he’s alive. 

KID is sitting with his leg propped up on the coffee table. Hilary can’t help but keep thinking about the story KID had told them. 

KID interrupts her musings, “Why can’t I find anything about your family before you moved to Texas?” 

Hilary glances up, “What?” 

“I’ve done some research on your family. Like you knew I would. You appear in Texas about five years ago. Before that I can’t find anything.” KID crosses his arms and pointedly doesn’t look at her. 

Hilary sighs and leans back into the couch, “You’d have to look at newspapers from Quantico before that time.” 

KID sends her a wide eyed look, “I’d rather hear it from you.” 

Hilary sighs, “I don’t usually talk about it. The gist of it is that our mother was murdered when I was ten.” 

Hilary shrugs but KID can tell there is more to the story. He doesn’t press for more, seeing the little bit of ocean in the corners of her eyes. KID clasps his hands together, “My father was also murdered…when I was nine.” 

They sit there together for a few minutes, each thinking over the tragedy in their lives. Hilary eventually changes the channel on the TV. Mic comes in the living room and checks on them, takes a glance at the cartoons on the TV and rolls his eyes. 

He begins to make his way upstairs when the doorbell rings. 

“Are you expecting company?” KID asks nervously. 

“No…” Mic answers and checks the peephole on the door. “Damn.” 

“What?” Hilary, also nervous, asks. “Who is it?” 

“It’s Heiji.” Mic whispers harshly. 

“Well turn him away!” Hilary demands. 

“I can’t do that!” Mic whispers, already opening the door. He motions to KID, “Do something with him!” 

Hilary, hands waving in panic, plucks the monocle from KID’s face and tucks it into her cleavage just as Heiji walks in the door. 

“Hey Heiji! What brings you here?” Mic asks companionably. 

Heiji just glances over KID and Hilary before turning to Mic, “I, uh, caught a case. Thought you might be interested.” 

“Really? Well come tell me the details. Have you had breakfast yet?” Mic begins to lead Heiji into the kitchen. 

Heiji doesn’t move though and instead asks, “Who’s this guy?” 

Mic looks over his shoulder at Heiji who is pointing a thumb at KID. “Uh.” 

KID steps in for him, “I’m Kuroba Kaito!” 

Hilary doesn’t miss a beat, “We all met at a magicians conference in Tokyo. We’re both magicians.” 

Heiji takes the story at face value and finally lets Mic lead him to the kitchen, whispering to Mic, “That guy looks so familiar.” 

Kaito and Hilary share a look once alone. “I was going to introduce myself formally before I left anyways.” Kaito shrugs. 

Hilary sits back in her seat with a small smile on her lips, her earlier melancholy forgotten. About ten minutes later, Mic pokes his head out of the kitchen doors and tells them that he is going to go with Heiji to solve a case. He doesn’t know when they’ll be back. 

Just as quickly as he had popped in, he popped out again. Kaito looked at Hilary curiously, “Happen often?” 

“It’s getting more and more usual lately.” She answers, “Mic didn’t ever take this many cases in Texas.” 

Kaito nods and turns his attention back to the cartoons. Pretty soon though Kaito begins to get restless. 

He knows as he says it what Hilary’s reaction is going to be, “I should get on home.” 

Hilary looks at him with disbelief. “You can’t be serious!” 

Kaito sighs, “I have things to take care of, people to let see me. If I stay missing until my wounds heal, that’ll be practically proof to the people who suspect me already.” 

“People already suspect you?” Hilary asks skeptically. 

“Unfortunately, yes.” Kaito closes his eyes and nods, “You’re not the first one to find out my secret as well.” 

“Who else knows?” Hilary asks curiously. 

“Ah, um a classmate of mine figured it out, Koizumi Akako. And another one suspects, Saguru Hakuba, he’s also a detective.” Kaito holds out his hands desperately, “You see? If I don’t show my face, I’m screwed.” 

Hilary bites her lip, “I guess I can’t argue with you there…”

“So you’ll let me go?” Kaito asks hopefully. 

“As long as you let me take you to the train station…where do you live anyways?” Hilary asks as she stands. 

She helps Kaito up from the couch as he answers, “Ekoda.” 

“Ah, ok.” Hilary leaves a note taped to the television and leads Kaito out the front door. 


	20. Open Mike

*A few weeks later*

Heiji is slipping on his shoes after school when Kazuha and a few of their other friends approach him about going to the bistro. He doesn’t have anything else planned so he agrees. 

Common Grounds Bistro is a popular hang-out for college students. Heiji has been there a few times and liked the place well enough. 

When they arrive Heiji notices that it is pretty crowded. The room is L-shaped and it seemed all the tables were taken. Kazuha pulls him to the bar and they order some coffee. 

Heiji looks around and complains about the size of the crowd. 

“Oh, it’s because it’s open mike night.” Mihara exclaims from his left. 

Explanation accepted, Heiji doesn’t think about it again as he lapses into conversation with his fellow classmates. The stage is around the bend in the room and Heiji can’t see it, but he hears when someone takes the stage and starts singing. 

Three or four musicians later, Heiji is in the middle of a deep conversation about a teacher when he hears the next person take the stage. A guitar starts playing and the voice that starts singing is all too familiar. 

Trying not to look too eager he rushes around the bar to where he can see the stage. Sure enough, Mic is sitting on a stool behind the microphone. He’s already part way through the song and Heiji listens enraptured. 

_Cause I'm telling you_

_there's nothing like starting over,_

_there's nothing like shedding a heartache,_

_writing a new page to say what you wanna say_

_There's nothing like a heart wide open,_

_that bittersweet comfort of knowing_

_you can let go and take the weight off your shoulders_

_There's nothing like starting over,_

_there's nothing like starting over_

His voice is even better than when he had sung around the campfire so many nights ago. Heiji listens to the words of the song and wonders if they have some deeper meaning. 

When the song is finished and the crowd cheers, Mic raises his guitar in mock salute and climbs off the stage. Soon another person is singing and Heiji searches for Mic in the crowd. 

Mic exits the crowd grinning and Heiji intercepts him on his way to the bar. 

“Heiji!” Mic looks surprised to see him. 

Heiji rubs the back of his neck. “You were really great up there.” 

Mic laughs lightly, “Thanks. What are you doing here?” 

Heiji glances behind himself, only now wondering what had happened to his friends when he had wandered off. He finds them still at the bar, staring at him and Mic. “I’m just here with some friends. That song…I really liked it.” 

Mic grins again, “I’m glad somebody likes my writing.” 

“You wrote it?” Heiji asks astonished. 

Mic blushes slightly, “Yep. I’m here every Wednesday for open mike. Mostly original work, but I do a cover every now and then. You should come see me.” 

Heiji nods, “I’d like that.” 

Mic smiles wistfully and tells him that he needs to go. They part ways and Heiji goes back to his own group of friends. They immediately give him the third degree. 

Kazuha comes to his rescue, “That was just Ronnie-chan’s older brother. You guys remember Ronnie-chan from class right?” 

“Oh, you mean the girl with purple hair? Yeah, she’s a sweet kid.” Sadako agrees. “How do you guys know her brother?” 

“Mic is a detective like me. I think he already finished school in America.” Heiji answers. 

“Woah-ho, already on first name basis, eh?” Mihara elbows Heiji in the side. 

Heiji rubs the now sore spot on his ribs, “It don’t mean nothing ahou! He’s American and prefers it that way.” 

“Sure, sure!” Sadako snickers and turns the conversation back to a previous topic. 

Frowning, Heiji decides it’s time to leave. He makes a lame excuse and heads for the door, oblivious to the look Kazuha shoots him. 

Sometime later, after he makes it home and has dinner with his family, when he is working on his homework he begins to wonder about his friendship with Mic. 

At first he had been weary of the Texan, something seemed…off about him. Sometimes he still got that feeling but now that he knew Mic a little better he thought he was just overreacting. Mic was a little strange after all. 

He guessed it was the dreams that bothered him the most. Sometimes he’d wake up in a cold sweat, nearly jumping out of his skin, and yet couldn’t remember exactly what he had dreamed. He was left only with a vague sense that Mic had been with him in the dream and sometimes he could still smell the blood. 

What it all meant was a mystery even to him. But it ate at him, especially at night when he had nothing to distract him from thinking about it. That being said he tries to get back to his homework. 

XKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKX

For the next few weeks, Heiji makes it to every Wednesday open mike night at the bistro. It becomes a routine. Mic starts saving him a seat at a table close to the stage. Heiji has to admit to himself that he has come to look forward to these nights. 

Mic has real talent. One night Heiji asks why Mic doesn’t make this his profession since he clearly loves it so much. Mic just shrugs and says with a faraway look in his eye that it simply wasn’t possible for someone in his position. 

Heiji is about to ask what that means when it’s Mic’s turn and Heiji forgets what he was going to say. 

Every night, when Mic gets off stage, they sit together at the table and watch the other performers. When it’s all over, or it gets too late, they walk outside to where Mic is parked and talk for a while about everything and anything. 

On one of these nights, Mic seems particularly excited. Heiji comments on it. 

Mic pauses, “How fairs the beach this time of year?” 

Heiji shrugs and answers Mic to the best of his ability. 

Mic grins, “Cause I heard that school break was coming up soon and me and Hilary thought…wouldn’t it be cool to throw a big party down at the beach?” 

Heiji thinks it over, “Who would you invite?” 

“Well, Hilary made some friends down in Ekoda…I thought you and Kazuha and y’all’s friends could come. We could invite those kids from Beika and just have a big ole shindig.” 

The more he thinks it over, the more Heiji likes the idea. He says as much and Mic brings his hands together, “That settles it. Let’s do this thing!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used in this chapter is by Hunter Hayes, who I have chosen to voice Mic in this story. The song is called Nothing Like Starting Over. I don’t own any of the music or musicians used in this or any other chapter.


End file.
